Stride of Pride
by SlytherinCat
Summary: It all started with a blind date on Valentine's Day. Turns out people can indeed change and sometimes change is the best thing that can happen in your life. And whoever said you couldn't turn your Walk of Shame into a Stride of Pride?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own JK's Wizarding World nor any of her characters and I don't make any money from this.**

**So initially this started out as a small one shot. Now it's a 10k monster about to be turned into a multi-chapter. Not sure how many though. Thanks, brain. **

**However, I do kind of love it when that happens. **

**So enjoy! =)**

* * *

Stride of Pride

* * *

Why did she let herself be talked into this? She was not in the mood for this. If Angelina hadn't mentioned her plans for tonight and the reason for them she wouldn't even have noticed the date. Now, however, thanks to the elaborate plans George Weasley had come up with to impress his wife she was on a mission to make her single friends just as happy as herself. Even if that meant a last-minute blind date. Fucking Valentine's Day.

She should be relieved that Angelina usually avoided setting her up with anyone. That was something she kept on retainer for the others. But somehow she was so excited that Hermione had let herself be convinced to give this blind dating thing a try. Angelina had told her absolutely nothing about her male companion for the evening other than he used to play Quidditch at Hogwarts.

She hadn't even tried to guess who it could be. There had been a lot of guys who played Quidditch at Hogwarts. Angelina hadn't even told her which house he had been in so there were even more possibilities. She was quite certain it was no one from Slytherin. Although the public view of the _Green House _had improved over the years she just couldn't imagine Angelina would set her up with one of the snakes.

That was all she allowed herself to speculate about her date. She actually wanted to be surprised. If she agreed to this she wanted it to be a true blind date.

But before all that Hermione had indeed tried to get out of it. Using various techniques and excuses but Angelina had been relentless and she had finally agreed to at least try it.

Her friendship with Angelina had been surprising for everyone in their circle. After her breakup with Ron six years ago Hermione had found a very good listener in George's wife. They had gone out for drinks frequently and had grown quite close. Now they had a standing lunch date once a week and an evening just to drink and talk every two weeks, sometimes more often. Their friendship was one of the reasons she had eventually agreed to the date.

Hermione did not feel lonely, at least not that often. After Ron, there had only been three guys she had tried to date for a longer period but none of them had lasted. In between, there had been the occasional one-night stands but they had left her feeling used. She had tried to avoid them but sometimes she was just craving good sex. Although actually getting good sex was another matter entirely.

She didn't really like staying over and having to walk around in her clothes from the night before just to find a remote spot to apparate. It wasn't that she was unable to transfigure her clothes, she was a witch after all. It was more the fact that doing so changed the molecular structure of them and they felt wrong and looked weird after. She would know. It was, after all, part of the topic of her most recent Transfiguration paper.

So even witches had to walk home in their outfits from the night before. Talk about a walk of shame. It wasn't really that she herself felt it was embarrassing. Mostly it was just the way it was looked at. Although she didn't really care what people were thinking about her, the stigma that accompanied the notion of a one night stand always seemed to make her feel embarrassed.

Most of all it was how men, especially Ron, reacted every time he accidentally found out about it. Those disapproving looks and the patronizing comments he used to drop always made her feel bad about herself and what she had done. She usually got mad at herself first and then at Ron. She wasn't sure why she gave him so much power over her. It was her life and her decision to have sex whenever she wanted. Why was it so horrible for women to do that? Whenever a man had a one night stand he was clapped on the back and congratulated. No one would make him feel ashamed about being seen in the same clothes or for having had sex with a stranger. Merlin, she hated that.

It wasn't even that she was expecting sex from the date tonight. Not in the least although it had been a while for her so if they clicked she likely would go home with him. She just had to make sure Ron wouldn't find out.

Just that thought annoyed her. Why did she have to be careful about who would find out about it? It was ridiculous. Fucking double standard.

Well, it didn't matter right now. She had about an hour left before she would meet her mysterious date for dinner. She had already showered and done her hair. Over the years she had finally managed to tame her curls in a way she was comfortable with. She still kept the wildness about them but it now looked intended and if she was honest, kind of hot. She was proud of her hair now.

All that was left was to decide what to wear and how much make-up to put on. She had to consider what she wanted at the end of the evening. If she was having sex she didn't want to go overboard and look like a drowned panda the next morning. But going completely without didn't really struck her fancy either.

She decided on a high waist pleated leather skirt and a dark green blouse tucked into it. She added patterned stockings, high heeled ankle boots and a coat and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She did look good. Since she was bold with her clothes she decided on very plain make-up. Just to cover her little imperfections and highlight her eyes a little.

Nodding again at herself in the mirror she went into the kitchen to have a calming cup of tea. She still had half an hour left and she actually felt a little excited. Maybe it wasn't so bad having a date tonight.

She probably would have spent this Valentine's Day in front of her TV with a glass of wine and would have completed her evening with her vibrator. Maybe her date was hot, charming and good in bed. That would, in fact, be a perfect evening. The more she fantasized about the evening the more she was in the mood for it. She chuckled to herself. It was never how she imagined it but nonetheless, she was starting to look forward to it.

Glancing at her watch she noted that it was ten minutes till she had to meet him. She got up and cleaned her cup.

They were supposed to meet at a new restaurant just around the corner of the _Leaky Cauldron_. She really liked the fact that Angelina had decided on a muggle restaurant. She just hoped her date felt the same way.

Five minutes. She grabbed her purse, checked herself once more in the mirror and stepped outside her apartment. Warding it she thought about her expectations once more before leaving her building and apparating to the corner of the Leaky.

She entered the restaurant with three minutes to spare and looked around. It was a slightly more fancy establishment than she had expected. Angelina had told her that she had reserved a table for them. Just then she was approached by a waiter.

"Good evening, Miss. Do you have a reservation?"

"Hi, yes, I think it's under Weasley for two?"

He checked the little book he had conjured up and nodded.

"Yes, here it is. If you would please follow me."

He turned around and Hermione was led to a small table in the back.

"Here you go, Miss. Would you like a glass of champagne on the house?" The waiter asked her while snapping his finger to light up the lone candle in the middle of the table.

"Not yet, thank you. I would like to wait for my date."

He nodded and left her to settle down. She took off her coat and put it on the back of her chair. She let her gaze wander through the room.

It was a very nice place. Darkened to give it that romantic atmosphere because of the blasted holiday but other than that it looked very nice.

She hoped her date wouldn't be late. First impressions were very important and tardiness was something Hermione despised. She looked down at her watch and noted that it was eight o'clock on the dot.

"Here you go, Sir."

The waiter had returned with her date just on time. She looked up with a smile and noticed he was holding an orange rose. She felt a jolt of pleasure at his thoughtfulness. When she finally reached his face however, her smile froze to a grimace because she recognized who it was.

"Oh hell no!" She said without thinking.

"No fucking way!" her date exclaimed at the same time.

The waiter was caught in between them looking from one to the other like he was watching a tennis match.

"Uh…would you…uh like champagne…on the house?"

When he received no immediate answer because his two customers were locked in a staring contest he slowly retreated and murmured, "I'll just…uh, bring two glasses."

"What was she thinking?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know." He answered although he didn't sound irritated like her.

Again there was silence. Hermione was contemplating how to proceed. She wasn't sure a nice evening was still in the cards now but she couldn't help but feel curious about the man standing in front of her.

She hadn't seen him in since that Ministry party seven years ago and she was loathe to admit that he had managed to become even more handsome. That bastard. It should be illegal to be this good looking. He had lost his boyish looks she remembered from school although he still had that damn smirk plastered on his face. She didn't know how that was possible. He was just as shocked as she was but managed to look amused.

He had his hair styled away from his face. Short at the sides and longer on top. It made him seem wicked and unfortunately very hot. He had a slight beard which made him look older and a little rough. She could see his muscled arms underneath his button down. His trousers fit like a glove and she caught herself wishing she could see him from the back. She blinked.

"Oh, what the hell. Sit down, McLaggen. We might as well give it a shot since we're both here."

He raised his eyebrows surprised but sat down without protest. Damn those eyebrows. That movement had drawn her attention to his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of green.

"I brought you something." He smoothly handed her the rose.

"Uh…thank you, McLaggen." She stared at it for a second. "Interesting colour. Beautiful, but unusual."

"Do you know the meaning of the colour?" He wanted to know.

Hermione Granger knew lots of things. Unfortunately, the meaning of flowers and their colours were something she never really paid attention to.

"Honestly? I have no idea."

"Something Hermione Granger doesn't know?" He said teasingly but didn't elaborate further.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged not gracing him with an answer. She was still distracted by his eyes. They were so deep at the moment and she knew she could get lost in them.

What the hell was wrong with her? She was almost frothing at the mouth just looking at him. She cleared her throat and tried to think of something else to say.

Just then the waiter returned with their two glasses of champagne and delivered them with impressive speed. She had the distinct feeling he was trying to get away as fast as possible. She didn't blame him. The tension between McLaggen and herself was almost palpable.

"When Angelina told me about my mysterious date I did not expect it to be you." He started with a laugh.

She couldn't help but chuckle, too. "That was quite obvious, for us both."

He rubbed his neck. He looked almost sheepish. It was adorable.

The fuck? What was going on with her? Since when did she think of Cormac McLaggen as _adorable_? He hadn't ever been anything even remotely like that. But then again she remembered him from seven years ago…although more like nine years ago. She had managed to avoid him at that Ministry party so her memories were actually back from school. He could have changed right? She had. But she was getting ahead of herself.

She had already decided to give this a shot and he seemed to be willing too. She grabbed her glass and held it out toward him. He looked startled for a moment but then followed suit, grabbing his own and clinking it to hers.

"To making the best of this." She joked and took a sip.

He laughed and mimicked her. He had a nice laugh. It was slightly rough and very dark. Just like his voice. She couldn't remember his voice being this deep. It was like he had the perfect pitch to make everything he had said so far vibrate through her.

She couldn't wrap her head around how different her reactions were to him. She had never in a million years expected her date to be him of all people. Let alone her body's reactions to him. She felt warmth pool in her stomach.

"I think…hm…I have to start by addressing the elephant in the room." He sounded serious now.

"Oh? What do you mean? The fact that we are both going to strangle Angelina?" She responded with a laugh.

He chuckled but then shook his head.

"After that first shock of seeing you, I can say that I'm the opposite of disappointed, to be honest. About you being my mystery date I mean."

She frowned but chose to stay silent, not sure how to take his statement.

"However, what I actually meant was how…I treated you back in school. I was…well…" he drifted off, unsure how to voice what he was thinking.

"…a pompous arse?" She finished for him with a smirk.

He stared at her for a second then let out a dark laugh.

"Well, yeah. I know it probably means nothing to you now and seems insincere. But I shouldn't have treated you like that back in school. I was disrespectful and ignorant and I am really very sorry…I truly mean that."

She eyed him unsure of how to answer. If she was honest with herself she _had_ held a grudge because of his advances back then. Yes, she had asked him to Slughorn's party and yes, she had used him to try to make Ron jealous but she had realized pretty quickly that she didn't really want him to do anything. When he had caught her underneath the mistletoe and proceeded to kiss her even after she had tried to push him off she had been furious. After she had finally got him to step back from her he had followed her around trying to get her into a dark corner although she had repeatedly told him that she didn't want to.

She had felt guilty at first because of course, he would think that she wanted more she had asked him out, after all. But after a while, she thought that no matter what she had told him or how she had treated him No meant No and he had ignored that. Which was difficult to forgive.

Hearing him apologize now after all this time actually did mean something. It had been nine years ago. They had both been young and stupid. It was only fair to give him the benefit of the doubt and believe he actually meant his apology. Maybe he had learned and changed. He did sound sincere.

"Thank you, McLaggen. I think I actually needed to hear that. So it actually does mean something to me."

He let out a breath. She didn't realize he had been this concerned about her reaction but it made her feel better about her response.

"And I accept. Let's just put it behind us and get to know each other as two people on a blind date are supposed to." She smiled at him and it widened when he returned it and his eyes sparkled.

They both took another sip of their champagne. The waiter chose this moment to return with their menus. It seemed like he had waited for the worst to pass between them.

"Have you been here before?" She asked McLaggen while opening her menu.

"Yeah, once before. With George and Angelina coincidentally. They make a mean garlic bread here."

"With cheese?" She looked up.

"What kind of question is that even. Of course with cheese." He rolled his eyes at her and she threw him a dirty look.

They turned back to their respective menus and stayed silent for a little while. Each lost to their own thoughts…and different dishes.

Ten minutes later their waiter returned. He seemed to be wary about how the mood at their table would be. Had they been that bad?

"Are you ready to order?"

McLaggen looked at her questioningly and she nodded.

"I'll have the Pasta with salmon and basil and a glass of Riesling. Oh and I'd like the garlic bread as a starter…with cheese." She added throwing McLaggen a daring look. He just smiled at her.

"Garlic bread for two please and I'll have the Filet Mignon with red and green peppers. You can surprise me with a glass of semi-dry red, thank you." He finished and handed the waiter his menu. After collecting Hermione's he left their table again.

She wasn't sure how to feel about this date yet. She did want to give it a try but she wasn't sure where this evening would lead.

"I saw the article you published in _Transfiguration Today_. I have to say I was really impressed. Especially since you're working as a barrister, right? How come you have these completely different fields in your life?" He asked her out of nowhere.

Hermione blinked at him surprised. She was astonished that he knew about that. She hadn't really paid that much attention to his life. She didn't even know what he worked as. She cleared her throat.

"It's a balance I need in my life. Transfiguration is like my sanctuary. I love to experiment with objects. Expanding the limits is fascinating and calms me down after a stressful day in court. However, I also love the adrenaline I feel when I'm presenting a case and manoeuvring through paragraphs and laws. I know it sounds boring but I think it's exhilarating." She paused.

He had watched her closely while she was talking almost like he was studying her. She didn't know if she hated it or felt flattered. He was leaning forward with one of his elbows propped up on the table and his index finger and thumb pressed against his face. He looked captivated…and really handsome.

She decided to tease him a little.

"Did you understand the article, at all?"

He dropped the hand from his face and looked at her slightly insulted.

"Hey, I'm not stupid. I did manage an O in Transfiguration back in school. It was actually my best subject."

Now she felt bad. She had had no idea about that. It wasn't like they had talked about their academics back then. She decided to tell him just that.

"You're right, sorry. But it's true. I love Transfiguration, too. Which is why I was so intrigued by your article."

Then he proceeded to ask her one question after another about it and they were soon lost in a heated debate about the merits of _Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration_ and how it had evolved over time.

They were drawn out of their discussion when their waiter brought the garlic bread. It smelled delicious and they both started eating.

"You sound really happy when you talk about Transfiguration. You look it, too. Your eyes are sparkling, it's kind of distracting, to be honest." He said in between bites.

When he smiled the skin around his eyes crinkled. She hadn't noticed that before. Another thing that made him more handsome.

She blushed and cursed herself inwardly for her reaction. Deciding to ignore the compliment she waved her handy dismissively.

"What about you? I have to confess…I don't know what you do for a living. Has it something to do with Transfiguration, since you're so good at it?"

"Unfortunately no." he sighed. "I work at the Ministry."

"You do? How come I've never seen you in the halls?"

He grimaced. "Probably because we're in completely different departments."

"You make it sound like it's such a bad one. Are you in a subdivision of the archives?" She joked.

He laughed.

"No, it's not that bad. It's just different from what I imagined it to be. I'm in the Department of Magical Sports and Games."

"Well, that's actually fitting. I mean you liked to play Quidditch, right? Why aren't you happy there?"

"It's just…not what I had expected. I don't feel challenged or even that passionate about it, to be honest. It's not like back when I played the sport."

"Have you thought about doing something different?… What do you _want_ to do?"

He looked at her like he wasn't sure if he could trust her with his answer.

"Come on, McLaggen. Spit it out. I won't laugh, I promise." She smiled at him and reached across the table to put her hand on top of his.

When she touched him they both looked down at the contact. Had he felt that, too? It was like a warmth was spreading through her. That was weird. She pulled her hand back almost too quickly.

"I want to teach."

His statement was hanging between them for a few seconds.

"So why don't you?"

His eyes met hers and he frowned.

"What, no mocking me? Telling me I have no business teaching young minds with my inflated ego?" He said it jokingly but she noticed the bitterness hidden underneath.

"McLaggen-…"

"Cormac." He interrupted her.

"What?"

"My name. Cormac. Please stop calling me by my last name, Hermione." He smiled at her and again she blushed. Dammit! Why couldn't her brain function properly?

"Oh…right, Cormac…uh, right. Well, if you had told me about that, say half an hour ago I would've definitely said all those things. But now…I'm getting the feeling that you put your bragging days behind you. At least the obnoxiousness of it." She shrugged. "I don't think there's anything wrong with knowing your strengths and being proud of them…I'm going to make a guess and say that you want to teach Transfiguration?" She waited for his nod. "Well, then go do that."

"It's not that easy. You need an apprenticeship to be allowed to teach eventually and I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Are you shitting me right now? Are you or are you not Cormac McLaggen? You sound like a whipped puppy. You always went after what you wanted, even if these things…or people didn't want you."

He grimaced at that last statement but she ignored him.

"You want to teach? Then go find yourselves that apprenticeship and get your Mastery. What the hell is stopping you? What are you afraid of?"

He stared at her bewildered.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I needed a beautiful witch to yell at me to get my shit together." He told her in a low voice with a wink.

She blinked. "Stop flattering me."

"Why? We are on a date. It's common courtesy to compliment your date. Especially if she is indeed gorgeous." This time he reached across the table to take her hand.

She didn't know what to say. She had grown more confident about herself and especially her looks over the years. But still, it wasn't often that she was complimented. She found herself enjoying it. His hand on top of hers felt warm and slightly calloused.

She looked at their hands and was blushing again. It didn't help that he was aware of how she reacted to him.

They were interrupted by their meals arriving and he let go of her hand. She caught herself feeling slightly disappointed at the loss.

They ate their dinner mostly in silence with the occasional pleasant conversation in between.

She had to admit that she was actually enjoying his company. He was still cocky but it was charming now. He wasn't too forward anymore and actually listened to her.

"So, how come you were free on Valentine's Day? I mean you're successful, brilliant and beautiful. Why are you alone?" He inquired after the waiter had taken their empty plates with him.

She sighed and took a sip of her wine.

"I am all that…I am also stubborn and very busy. I don't feel alone." At his raised eyebrow she bristled but amended her statement. "Fine…I don't feel alone often. Additionally, I really don't like Valentine's Day. I think it's ridiculous to feel obligated to share your feelings on one particular day. Why not do it all year or I don't know in the middle of June or something like that. Why put a date on love?"

"So…you're not into romance?"

"Of course I like romance. I'm a woman after all. But I don't like the pressure of this holiday or anything too cheesy for that matter. If Angelina hadn't told me about what George had planned tonight and her insistence that I should have something nice, too today, I would be on my couch right now." She shrugged not sure why she was being so honest with him.

"So I shouldn't have brought you the rose?"

"Of course you should have…wait, no! I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't expecting it but it was a very thoughtful gesture. So thank you, again. I really like it." She looked at the rose on the table. She needed to find out what the colour meant.

"It? The rose…or the date?" He wanted to know.

She met his eyes and couldn't look away.

"The rose…and the date."

His answering smile was brilliant and again he reached across the table and took her hand. He was stroking over her knuckles and she got goosebumps.

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm enjoying myself very much, too."

They gazed into each other's eyes and Hermione found herself fantasizing about the rest of the evening.

Could she give in to her body's reactions? This whole evening she had been blushing and stumbling over her word like a damn school girl. She felt warm whenever their eyes met or even if he smiled at her. It always reached his eyes and they tended to look like a beautiful green liquid inviting her to dive in deep. Not once had she felt insulted or bored or made fun of. It was refreshing especially because she had such a different picture of him in her mind.

She moved her gaze down to his lips. All evening she had unconsciously watched his mouth move and somewhere inside her, she wanted to know what it would feel like to have his lips on hers. To taste him and feel is warmth. To have his hands buried in her hair. To have hers stroking his neck.

They had drawn closer above the small table and she caught him glancing down to her mouth. He wanted this, too.

"Would you like to order dessert?"

The voice of their waiter drew them back to reality and they sat back in their chairs. They did not let go of their hands, however.

Cormac looked just as annoyed as she was feeling. She threw a withering stare at the interruption standing beside their table and shook her head indicating that she didn't want anything. Cormac eyed her for a few seconds in silence.

"Actually, we would like the bill, please."

Hermione raised her eyebrows while the waiter left.

"Oh, are we leaving?" She couldn't keep a slightly disappointed note out of her voice.

It _had _been a nice evening but it had also been a short one so far. She didn't want to go home yet, to be honest.

"Yes, we are. I want to take you somewhere else." He winked at her having noticed her disappointment. She was surprised he wasn't teasing her about it.

"Oh, okay. Where are we going?"

"As if I would tell you. It's a surprise. You'll have to be patient."

She puffed out an annoyed breath but nodded. She understood that. Although she had told him about her stance on Valentine's Day it did indeed feel good to be surprised and spoiled a little.

When the waiter returned he let go of her hand and she reached for her purse. She hated this moment. Every. Freaking. Time. Who would pay? Was it audacious to expect the man to pay every time? Was it a crime against feminism to let him pay? Was it insulting to him if she paid?

"What are you doing? Put your money away. You don't expect me to let you pay tonight, do you? Hermione, please. It's a date." He told her while settling their bill with muggle money.

She blushed but put her purse away again.

"Sorry. I just never know what to do in those moments. I don't expect the guy to pay and I always feel a little guilty when he does."

"It's my pleasure. Don't ever feel guilty when I do something for you. I wouldn't do it if I didn't want to and you have the right to let yourself be treated to something nice." He winked at her. "If it were up to me, more often than not."

"Thank you." She still felt a little embarrassed about it but nodded. She did notice how he talked as if this would not be a one-time thing.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked her cocking his head to the side.

He looked adorable and she nodded, getting up. He helped her into her coat and she felt flattered.

When they stepped out of the restaurant he took her hand and squeezed lightly.

He was tall. Standing in her heels beside him, her eyes were at the same height as his neck. She felt a flutter in her abdomen. Merlin, she loved this height difference. She looked up at him and his eyes were that mesmerizing colour again. Her brain took a break.

"Are you okay with side-along?" He murmured.

She blinked several times before nodding. He smirked and pulled her close to him. Their bodies pressing together. Her nose was almost touching his neck. He smelled delicious. A mix of leather, cedar wood and something spicy.

"By the way…" he moved his mouth right beside her ear and his voice sent a shiver through her. "You look absolutely stunning." And with that, he spun them into the darkness.

He didn't let go of her when they landed. She was glad about it because even after years of practice, apparition especially side-along was uncomfortable and disorienting.

"You okay?" He asked her quietly.

After a moment she nodded and pulled back slightly to look up at him. They were so close. If she stretched up now she would be able to kiss him and his glance down to her lips told her he had had the same thought.

Before she could move however he took a little step back but kept hold of her hand. She groaned internally but took the opportunity to look at their surroundings.

They were still in London, that much she could tell because she recognized the corner. She didn't know why he would bring them here, however. There was nothing about this area that she remembered being interesting. She shivered unconsciously only wearing a light coat in February.

The next moment she felt a warmth spread over her and she snapped her head back to Cormac who was in the process of putting his wand away. He had applied a warming charm to her.

"Thank you, Cormac." She smiled at him. "So, do I get to know where you're taking me now?"

"Almost…come on." He pulled her with him gently and started walking towards the street to her left. She was really curious now.

They were silent while walking side by side. She let her mind drift off again. The feeling of his hand in hers was really nice. It felt…right, walking with him through the city. They fit together like this. She could actually see them doing this more often. Strolling through a park or down the street, like any normal couple.

Woah, hold up. _A Couple_?! She was getting _way_ ahead of herself. She hadn't even kissed him yet and her brain was already thinking about a relationship. This was still Cormac McLaggen. No matter how nice or charming he had behaved this evening she was still a little wary. Although the more time she spent with him the less suspicious she became.

Everything he had done so far had felt sincere and nice. He hadn't given her any reason to think he would go back to his bad behaviour from back then.

She was so deep in thought that she was unprepared for when he stopped suddenly and she almost stumbled over her own feet. Thankfully, he caught her and pulled her close to his side again. She looked up at him sheepishly but used the opportunity to inhale more of his delicious scent.

"With your head in the clouds?" He chuckled and winked at her. "I got you." He put his other hand on her cheek and stroked it tenderly. But before she could even think about kissing him, he dropped it again and motioned for her to look at the storefront they had stopped at.

It was an ice cream parlour. One she had never noticed before although she frequently visited this area.

"An ice cream parlour?" She echoed her thoughts out loud.

"Not any ice cream parlour. _The_ best one there is. I've been coming here for more than five years. They make their ice cream from scratch. It's truly the best I've tasted so far."

Her eyes were sparkling.

"I love ice cream." She whispered amazed.

"I know. Angelina might have mentioned it once or twice. Actually, that was one of the only things she told me about you. The fact that we went to school at the same time and that you loved nothing more than ice cream…well, now that I know it's you…you probably still love books more." He added teasingly.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't disagree with him. Although over the years she had pulled back on her obsession with books she still loved reading very much. But he was right. She had discovered her love for ice cream a couple years back. Never having been allowed to indulge when she was younger she took advantage of her freedom now.

"Can we go inside?" She asked excitedly.

He laughed and nodded. "Of course, silly. Why else do you think I brought you here?"

She squealed and kissed him on the cheek without thinking. Then proceeded to move forward pulling him with her. She didn't notice his dumbstruck face because she was too focused on the display she found in front of her when they entered.

"Cormac, dear. I was wondering when you would grace us with your presence again." An old woman with a strict white bun greeted them from behind the counter. She had an accent Hermione couldn't place immediately. "And you brought someone with you? She is very pretty, well done, boy." She continued, unfazed by the embarrassed look on both Hermione and Cormac's faces. She rested her eyes on their joined hands.

"Yeah, sorry, Marie**.** I had to work a lot." He rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"You always work a lot, hasn't stopped you before." She threw him a knowing look and then eyed Hermione again. "Hello, dear. My name is Marie Goldberg. I own this humble joint. Cormac here started coming, what? About five years ago? He hasn't stopped since. I always tease him when he's here, so just ignore my comments. What can I get you?" Marie chattered livelily.

"Uh…I'm not sure." She drifted off staring at the different flavours in front of her. Her mind was cataloguing the information she'd just received about Cormac. "What do you recommend?" She asked both of them.

The old lady…Marie stayed silent and looked expectantly to Cormac.

"I really like the chocolate. But the most sought after is without a doubt _Waldmeister_. "

"I've never heard of that."

"It's from Germany, dear," Marie added. So that's what that accent was.

"I think you English folk call it Woodruff? I brought it with me back when I came to England and I make sure I always have plenty. Cormac's right. It is our most popular flavour."

She chanced a glance at Cormac. He was looking at the display, too but his hand gave her a light squeeze and she felt a warmth spread through her again. That was becoming rather ridiculous.

"Wow, okay. Then…hm, I think I'll try that one. And I would also like a scoop of Mango and Vanilla."

Cormac threw her a glance with a raised eyebrow but didn't comment further on that combination. "I'll take the usual, Marie**."**

Marie snorted and made herself busy with their orders.

Hermione took the opportunity to look around the little parlour. It was very cosy. Small tables stood in a row against the wall and the decor felt foreign and familiar at the same time. She felt instantly comfortable.

Cormac led her to one of the tiny tables and they sat beside each other, keeping close together. They stayed in comfortable silence just enjoying the moment together. When Marie came and brought them their ice cream they smiled at each other and started eating.

Hermione let out soft moans when the first taste of the unknown ice cream flavour touched her tongue.

"Godric! That tastes heavenly." She exclaimed and looked to her companion. His spoon had halted in midair and his pupils were dilated. She became acutely aware of the noises she had been making and instantly blushed.

Suddenly the tension between them was back but this time there was a different underlying current. She wasn't sure when it had happened, maybe after that almost kiss outside but right now she had no doubt about where she was going to spend her night.

Cormac blinked and his eyes looked normal again…mostly. Marie had disappeared after she had brought them their scoops. They finished their ice cream in silence but still, the tension lingered especially when their eyes met.

Hermione felt warm. Her stomach was in knots. Cormac's looks did interesting things to her lower abdomen and she tried to control her reaction.

"Thank you, for bringing me here, Cormac. This place is amazing and the ice cream was delicious."

"My pleasure, Hermione."

Godric?! What the hell had happened to his voice. It sounded unbelievably rough, sending shivers through her again. This time she knew exactly where to. She felt moisture building between her legs.

"Hey, Marie?" He suddenly called while holding her gaze.

"Yes, Cormac, Darling?" When had Marie come back?

He broke their intense eye contact and got up, putting their empty plates on the counter together with some money.

"Here you go. Thank you for the ice cream, it was as always, delicious."

"Anytime. You two go enjoy the rest of the night. And come visit more often again." Marie smiled and winked at Hermione at that last statement. Then she busied herself behind the counter.

"Bye, Marie!" Cormac called over his shoulder as they left the parlour.

Standing outside in the chilly night she didn't want this evening to end yet. She pulled her coat tighter around her frame but again Cormac noticed and provided her with a warming charm. She smiled at him.

He took her hand again and started walking. Hermione was trying to think of a way to prolong this date. She knew she was attracted to this man. She couldn't explain it and she honestly didn't want to try anymore.

He stopped her suddenly in the middle of the sidewalk. There was nobody around. Probably either still on dates or already enclosed in their apartments.

He spun her around so she was facing him and pulled her close again. His scent enveloped her and she breathed in deeply closing her eyes.

"I never expected this evening to turn out so enjoyable." He murmured.

"Neither did I. Thank you for this." She couldn't help the smile that spread on her face.

He cupped her face with one of his hands stroking her cheekbone and gazing into her eyes. They were so close again. Their faces, their lips almost touching. Their breath mingling and she could feel her anticipation ready to burst.

He seemed to search her gaze for protests. Not finding any he finally bridged the gap between them and pressed his mouth to hers.

The moment their lips met there was a firework behind her closed eyes. He felt soft and warm and tender and enticing, all at the same time. They were moving in sync against each other. Her brain had shut off completely and she was just enjoying the feel of him.

His other hand had released hers and sunk into her curls. He was holding her against him slowly deepening the kiss.

Her own hand had grabbed his wrist softly but now she moved it up his arms snaking it around his neck. He opened his mouth and drew his tongue along her lower lip asking for entrance which she granted immediately.

The moment their tongues met the kiss changed. Where it had begun as a sweet and tender thing it now grew more passionate and harder. Her fingers stroking the back of his neck, grasping the hair at the nape of it and drawing a low groan from him.

His hand had gripped her curls tighter and his other hand moved from her cheek all the way down to her waist.

The kiss was breathtaking. Their tongues engaging in a battle for dominance. She felt her lower abdomen clenching.

She didn't know how long they were standing in the middle of the street just devouring each other's mouths but she needed to come up for air and so she broke the kiss.

He rested his forehead against hers. Both their eyes still closed. Both there breath coming out faster. They were silent for a few moments just basking in the feeling left behind by that kiss.

"I am so glad you ate garlic bread, too." She said into the silence between them.

She opened her eyes to meet his filled with mirth. He let out a bark of laughter and pecked her on the mouth quickly.

They didn't need to say anything. They both knew that kiss had been…for a lack of a better word, magical.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I don't want this night to end yet," Hermione murmured.

"Then let's not end it." He paused. "You want to come home with me, maybe have a cup of tea?"

She smiled and nodded.

He pulled her close again for another kiss. She wasn't surprised to feel the pressure of side-along apparition the next moment.

It intensified their kiss for a few seconds because of the additional lack of oxygen. When they reappeared they broke the kiss immediately and gasped for air.

"That was interesting." She said half annoyed half amused.

"Yeah, I haven't done that before," Cormac said with an embarrassed laugh. She stepped back into his arms and kissed him again.

"As delicious as kissing you is…" he said when they came up for air. "I think we should go inside."

He motioned with his head behind him and she noticed for the first time the building complex in the background.

She responded with a quick kiss and pushed him towards the door which drew another laugh from him.

His kisses had left her hot and wanting. She wasn't ashamed to admit how horny she was right now. Tea could fucking wait.

He seemed to be thinking along the same lines because he hurriedly led her to his apartment and opened the door. The moment the door closed behind them she pressed her body against his pushing his back to the door in the process. He eagerly received her and lowered his head to capture her lips once more.

These kisses were delectable. She felt things awaken in her that had been dormant for a while. No man had exhilarated her like this in a long time…maybe ever.

His mouth was rough against hers. Her hands were grabbing his shirt collar. His were roaming her body. There was desperation between them. Both of them eager to explore the other.

Before she could register the movement he had grabbed her just underneath her arse and lifted her up, turning them around in one fluid motion. Now it was her turn to be pressed against the door. Her stomach dropped and she felt the wetness in her knickers.

Thanks to the position she was in with her legs wrapped around his waist, she could feel his erection pressing against her. Her skirt was bunched up between their bodies.

"Bedroom," she murmured against his lips.

He immediately obeyed and walked them across his apartment. She shrugged out of her coat letting it drop to the floor and started unbuttoning her blouse. They did not stop kissing.

When he had reached his bedroom he drew back slightly breaking the kiss and smirking devilishly at her. Before she could even think about what he was about to do he was tipping her backwards and she dropped unceremoniously onto the soft bed with a squeak. She stared up at him with narrowed eyes.

In a move that should have looked ridiculous but actually aroused her even further, he shrugged out of his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head. He looked sinful with his tousled hair and his cocky smirk. She wanted to smack him and devour him at the same time.

Then she let her eyes drift lower and drew in a sharp breath. Shit! He gave the word muscular a whole new meaning. Not an ounce of body fat in sight. Nothing but defined muscles in front of her ending in a mouth-watering V just above his waistband.

She sat up and reached up with her hand to touch his abs. They were so hard. She felt him shiver at the contact and looked up to see his face. His eyes were dark, his pupils blown wide. His breath came out faster just like her own.

She let her hand trail down slowly, only stopping when she reached his trousers. He was sporting a very large bulge. She hadn't broken eye contact with him and when she cupped him through his pants she saw how his eyes closed and his head dropped back.

She felt powerful. She hadn't been this aroused in a long time and they hadn't really started yet. She wanted him. Right. Now. So she moved her hand to open his trousers and get to her prize.

She was stopped by him grabbing her hands.

"Not yet." He said, his eyes locked with hers again and she swallowed. His gaze was intense. His eyes drifted down her own body. Her blouse hanging open showing off her black bra. He licked his lips and then motioned with his head for her to move back on the bed. She shrugged out of her blouse and obeyed him.

He lowered himself onto the bed with her and followed her movements like a predator until she was resting against his pillows. He was hovering above her lowering his head down to her and whispering in her ear.

"You look absolutely breathtaking. I'm going to take my time with you."

Merlin, his voice should be illegal. It went straight through her and increased the wetness building in her knickers. She was certain she had to throw them out later.

She couldn't help herself. She grabbed his face and pulled him in for another kiss. He lowered himself on top of her and she felt his skin against hers. He was warm and hard and he felt so good.

His hand was ghosting over her body. Tracing her curves till he reached the zipper of her skirt and pulled it down. She lifted her hips and they somehow managed to get her skirt off and out of the way.

He broke the kiss and cursed after taking a look at her.

She was lying underneath him wearing her bra, knickers and stockings. The look on his face made her feel unbelievably desirable.

She reached down to his trousers once more, deliberately stroking his erection through the fabric before opening them. He growled and helped her get rid of them.

She gently pushed against his shoulder for him to lay on his back and he followed her directive. She straddled him positioning her core right above his bulge. He drew in a sharp breath and she dipped down to resume their kissing.

His hands were roaming her body. Stroking her back, squeezing her hips and finally reaching up for her bra and unhooking it. She shrugged out of it.

His hands were cupping her breasts immediately and she moaned into his mouth. She moved her hips over him and his grip intensified. He tweaked her nipples until they were erect.

Suddenly her world turned upside down and she was on her back again and his body was pressing her into the mattress. Their kiss became more passionate. She was grabbing his hair, his neck, digging her fingers into his shoulder.

He was exploring her body again, first with his hands massaging her breast then further down until he was cupping her sex, stroking her through her underwear. She let out a breathy moan into his mouth and he pulled away only to lick, suck and caress is way down her neck.

He didn't stop there. When his mouth closed around her nipple she grabbed his hair and bit her lip. After giving both nipples his attention he continued to move his mouth further down.

She was lost in the sensations he was giving her. His hands were warm and rough against her skin, his mouth hot. She felt her knickers being drawn down her hips. When his tongue touched her clit she couldn't hold back the sound that came out her mouth.

"Holy mother of-…" she didn't finish because she had to bite back another moan. She looked down her body. Her hands were still lodged in his hair and his head was buried between her thighs. She felt his tongue flicking her clit and she jerked her hips involuntarily.

He used one hand to press down on her abdomen to keep her still. The other moved to join his tongue. He was sending little shocks through her with his ministrations and she was sure she was grabbing his hair too tight. He didn't complain.

She moaned when he entered her with one finger and she felt him groan against her. The vibration from his voice sending yet another jolt through her.

She felt it. That fire inside her growing hotter and hotter by the second. He was playing with her juices spreading them and delving back inside her with two fingers. When he bent them and hit that sweet spot inside her she felt the flame pooling low in her abdomen. Her muscles were clenching and when he hit that spot again her orgasm surprised her by burning through her. Her brain shut off and she let out loud moan.

He was still moving his tongue against her, drawing out her climax and sending more and more jolts through her. Hermione, only half conscious, pulled at Cormac's hair to get him to move up her body again. He followed her directive kissing every inch of skin he could reach before hovering above her face again.

Merlin, help her she wanted to wipe that self-satisfied smirk off him. But then again, it was well deserved. She couldn't remember ever having had such an intense orgasm from oral sex, not to mention this quickly.

She did wipe his beard with her hand though, not wanting to taste herself, before she pulled him to her for a rewarding kiss. It hadn't lost the eagerness. She still wanted him. There was an aching deep inside her.

He was propped up and hovering above the cradle of her thighs. She moved her foot to peel down his shorts, the last layer separating them.

He pulled back a little only to move to her ear again.

"That…was incredibly hot." His voice a deep growl while he nibbled on her ear.

As a response, she took his cock in her hand and gave it a few teasing strokes. He was big. It would need some adjustment on her part but she couldn't help but get even more excited for him.

He buried his head in the pillow to muffle a groan.

"I want you inside me, now." She purred in his ear for a change.

His cock twitched in her hand and now it was her turn to smirk. That was wiped off however when he grabbed her wrist and pinned both her hands above her head. She could see his muscles straining from keeping him over her and it sent another jolt through her. She didn't care how ridiculous her reactions to him were anymore. She just let herself feel.

He was staring at her, his eyes deep and she got lost in them, in him.

He kept one hand pinning her wrists above her head and positioned his straining erection at her entrance with his other one. She could feel his head nudging her and she hooked her legs around his waist.

The tension between them was back, tangible and ready to come to a head.

He moved forward slowly and sank into her inch by torturous inch stretching her deliciously. Her eyes widened, her mouth forming a silent _oh_ at the sensation. She freed one hand to grip his shoulder and dig her fingers into his skin.

His teeth were clenched, his jaw muscles working.

When his hips met the back of her thighs her breath hitched. Merlin, she felt _full_.

"Breathe, Hermione." His voice sounded strained.

She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and his face slightly relaxed. Her body had tensed up at his intrusion and she had tightened around him challenging his self-control.

"Fuck…," he rasped almost inaudible.

"Move, Cormac…please," she begged.

He positioned his arms on either side of her and pulled his hips back almost all the way. Then he snapped them back forcefully burying himself in her completely once more.

She gasped and tightened her legs around him.

"Fuck," she echoed his earlier statement.

Feeling reassured he repeated the motion and quickly found a rhythm. She met him with every stroke, every thrust, every snap of his hips against her. Their bodies soon covered by a thin layer of sweat.

Her moans became louder and he couldn't hold back his groans anymore. She could feel the tension inside her tighten. It felt like she would snap in two any moment now.

His movements became erratic and she knew he was close. But so was she. Her nails dug into his shoulders pulling down over his back and then she did snap.

Her orgasm crackling through her with a force she didn't know was possible. Everything in her tightened and she dimly heard him groaning out his own climax. She was lost in hers. It travelled through her body reaching every inch.

She slowly came down from that high and felt him still moving inside her drawing out the last of their energy before he collapsed on top of her. She relished his weight and she didn't care that he was sweaty and as hot as a furnace.

They were both out of breath just staring into each other's eyes. He kissed her almost lazily, sensually. It made her dizzy. Her hands had returned to his hair and she was combing through it eliciting satisfied sighs from him.

He pulled his head back and smiled goofily at her which made her laugh in return. Rolling off of her he took her hand in his and pressed his lips against it in a tender kiss.

She turned her head to look at him. There was something in his eyes. Something that made her stomach drop. She didn't want to think about what his look meant. She just wanted to enjoy simply lying beside him basking in the afterglow of really really good sex.

"That was…" he started but trailed off.

"…yeah," she finished for him, unsure if they were thinking of the same descriptive word.

She turned her head back to stare at the ceiling. Their hands still intertwined between them.

The silence was pleasant. She tried not to think about anything in particular. Not about the fact that she had just had sex on a first date. Not about the fact that at the beginning of the evening she was about to go home because of who he was. Not about the fact that he had been completely different than what she remembered.

The great sex. That was what she thought about. Not about how someone she had loathed not four hours ago had given her two of the best orgasms she had ever had. Nope, not about that. And definitely not about that look in his eyes.

"You okay?" He asked her quietly.

She turned her head again. The look was gone, replaced by open curiosity. She smiled.

"More than okay, trust me."

He grinned at her his eyes sparkling. Then he pulled her closer. She put her head on his chest and threw a leg over his.

As loathe as she was to admit it, he felt good against her. She fit perfectly into the crook of his neck and the space of his arm. His skin seemed like the ideal temperature now. She could stay here.

**o.o.O.O.O.o.o.**

She was in the middle of a very nice dream. Something about a nice morning in bed with a very handsome very talented man.

Suddenly she threw her eyes open. That very handsome very talented man was lying beside her and had just kicked her in his sleep.

"Bloody hell," she grumbled, turning around and trying to go back to sleep again.

She noticed the brightness through her closed eyelids. It was weird lighting. Way too bright for this time of day. Weird shade, too.

She threw open her eyes again. It _was _morning and it felt later than she would've usually woken up.

"Oh please, no…," she whispered horrified. She summoned her wand from…somewhere and flicked it to tell the time.

"Crap!" She sat up in shock. "Crap! Crap! Crap!"

"What the-…? Hermione?" Cormac was confusedly blinking at her while she ran around his bedroom looking for her clothes.

"I'm late for a meeting!" She said in a pitch.

He rubbed his eyes and combed through his hair with his hand. She was so panicked she couldn't even appreciate how compelling he looked still half asleep.

"I'm sure it's not that bad if you're a few minutes late." He yawned sitting up in bed.

"Yes! Yes, it is, today!"

She didn't elaborate further. Instead, she waved her wand and conjured her patronus.

"SOS. I'm doing a Walk of Shame to the meeting with Pucey now! I have 7 minutes! I need backup! I need gear! Help!" She almost yelled at the otter in front of her sending it to Angelina and Ginny.

She had successfully freshened up with a spell and dressed in her clothes from last night. Thankfully having remembered a quick cleaning spell for her knickers. She swivelled around the room looking for anything she had missed when her eyes landed on the man candy on the bed. She bit her lip.

"I am so sorry for doing this but I have to go. I'll…I'll owl you, yeah?"

"Hermi-…"

She shut him up with a quick peck to his mouth…which turned into a small snogging session. Before he could pull her back onto the bed, however, she swiftly avoided his hands and almost ran out, picking up her coat and purse in the living room.

**o.o.O.O.O.o.o.**

She made it to the Atrium with five minutes to spare. Angelina was already waiting for her with a toilet bag opened and ready to go.

"Thank you so much for getting here so fast," Hermione voiced relieved.

Her friend smiled knowingly and fell into step beside her. She started handing her various items for her teeth, face, eyes and most importantly hair.

"Where is Ginny? I need-…"

She was cut off when the elevator opened in front of her and the redhead in question stood there alone holding a bag and her briefcase.

"Well, come on. Get in. You know how hard it is to keep these elevators empty this time of day?"

Angelina laughed and she and Hermione joined Ginny inside.

"I don't know what I would do without you guys," she told them. "Did you bring my nud-…?"

Ginny pulled out her beige blazer followed by a pair of nude tights and Hermione thanked the heavens for her two best friends. With a flick of her wand, she was dressed in the new clothes.

She switched her ankle boots with the pair of nude heels Angelina was holding out for her and looked at her two lifesavers.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Ready to kick Pucey's arse," Ginny said smugly and sprayed her with a finishing touch of perfume.

"You have _got_ to tell us what happened," Angelina declared when the elevator doors opened.

"I will. But not now," Hermione responded while taking her briefcase from Ginny. "Thanks again, guys!" She threw them both air kisses and was off to her meeting.

"Oh…," Ginny said while the elevator doors closed.

"Bedhead," Angelina sighed.

"Should we have told her?"

"Nah…we did our best." Ginny held up her hand for a high five. "You want to go get a coffee?"

"Sure. I have to tell you what George got me last night."

Ginny grimaced but then laughed and they both exited the elevator in the Atrium.

**o.o.O.O.O.o.o.**

"Miss Granger, so nice of you to join us." Adrian Pucey greeted her smiling condescendingly.

She rolled her eyes. One minute. One bloody minute late.

"My pleasure, Mr Pucey." She replied coolly.

Her client was already sitting there opposite of the woman Pucey was representing.

Pucey was looking her up and down and wrinkled his nose.

"Didn't even want to hide the fact you spent the night somewhere else?"

The audacity of that man! He was one of her toughest adversaries in court and he enjoyed belittling her and making sexist comments. She had learned to brush them off over the years.

But somehow this morning she didn't want to stay silent. She was sick and tired of justifying her decisions, especially the ones that concerned her sex life, to people who had no right knowing anything about it. Tabloids, nosy neighbours, coworkers, acquaintances…even friends like, say Ron. Everyone knew better and wanted to advise her or just taunt her. She had had enough.

"That's right, Adrian," she said, deliberately using his first name now. "I did not want to hide the fact that I had a nice date on Valentine's Day that ended up lasting until this morning. Why pretend that I didn't wake up in someone else's bed without time to go home and change? Why not show up to work wearing the same thing I wore yesterday with a few smaaall adjustments? This is me showing you how to turn a Walk of Shame into a Stride of Pride. Recognize." She ended with her hands on her hips.

Her own client, an elderly wizard was looking like he wanted to clap and even Pucey's client had her arms crossed in front and was staring at her barrister with a smug look.

Pucey, on the other hand, had turned red and was shuffling around some papers he had conveniently found in disarray on the table.

"Let's just get started, Granger." He murmured while sitting down.

She let herself have an internal dance party at her rebuttal but took her place beside her client. She caught the eye of the woman opposite her and got a wink. Hermione grinned.

This was going to be fun.

**o.o.O.O.O.o.o.**

* * *

**I took the last two scenes at the end from Episode 2x05 of The Bold Type…if you haven't seen that show go do it now! Its one of the best shows I've EVER seen…and I've watched A LOT of TV shows. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, you guys! They make me so happy! As do all the people who favourited and followed this story. Thank You! =) **

**Turns out building a world in a story is tough work and takes time. Who'd've thought? *eye roll***

**I don't know anything about British Law or anything related to it. Everything you find here has been looked at through the lens of Mr Google and my meagre knowledge of German law plus my imagination. So I'm sorry, please don't sue me…pun intended. **

**Anyway, I'm pretty proud of how this turned out. **

**So enjoy! =)**

* * *

Stride of Pride

* * *

She let the door fall shut behind her leaning her head against it.

Blissful silence. Blissful darkness.

Her day had started out great. She had kicked Pucey's arse and got the settlement for her client. She had tackled the mountain of paperwork that had been waiting on her desk after that and even managed to squeeze in lunch with Harry.

She had given him the short version of how her date had been. Turned out he hadn't been aware of who it would be, which meant that Ginny either hadn't known or hadn't told him.

At first, he hadn't been happy about it but after he had listened to her he seemed more or less reassured.

She had returned to her office very satisfied with how her morning had gone.

Unfortunately, it was downhill from then on.

Someone had screwed up the documents of her last case and she had to work through all the testimonies again. Then there had been an incident in courtroom three which had required her expertise in damage control and mediation. That had ended in her almost being punched, regardless. Following that, she stumbled on the stairs while avoiding the crowded elevator and cut her hand on the tea mug she broke in the process. It hadn't been a bad cut but it was annoying, to say the least. And to top it all off since she had bruised Pucey's ego this morning…twice actually, he had decided to screw her over the only way he could think of. By going home early and carting off Daniel Sinclair on her.

Daniel was their general dogsbody. Unfortunately, he was rubbish at it. Hermione wasn't sure _how_ he had got the job but somebody must have seen _something_ in him. Though, for the life of her, she couldn't think of what.

In the beginning, she had felt guilty about having such a bad opinion about him because he was young, fresh out of Hogwarts and he needed time to learn the ropes. She quickly changed her mind after a few weeks. He was just…untalented, in pretty much everything. And on top of that _really_ annoying.

It seemed he was aware of his deficiencies and tried his hardest to make up for them, which usually made it worse. She had taken to just not give him any work but that tactic was rather transparent. Also, it usually ended with him harassing her about giving him work.

She often gave in but not tonight. Tonight she had been frustrated because of how the day had gone and the fact she had to stay longer to take care of all the crap that had happened after lunch. So, she had sent him home…with a scathing lecture on how to not annoy your boss. He had looked ready to cry. And that boy was supposed to be a Gryffindor.

Now being at home in her dark apartment she felt a little bad for how she had treated him. She sighed.

She just wanted something to eat. She wanted to put that day behind her. She wanted to sleep. She wanted a bath and a glass of wine…not necessarily in that order. She pushed off the door and moved through her apartment.

She still lived fairly muggle. Never having lost the love for her upbringing and relishing in the nostalgic feelings doing something manually brought up in her. It had taken her a while to find the balance between magic and muggle life but now she had it down to a tee. She was particularly proud of how she had managed to make her electrical appliances work.

Ron had always complained about how little magic she actually used at home. She had stopped trying to explain it to him but in the end, it hadn't been a huge deal. His complaints had mostly been teasing.

She was proud of how they had managed to stay friends even after their relationship had run its course. It had been painful at first, they had after all been dating for three years. After a little time apart though, they both had been relieved to learn their friendship could still function, was in fact even closer because they now understood each other better.

Which was why she was the only one, besides Harry, who wasn't surprised when he started dating none other than Daphne Greengrass a year later. The petite brunette had been exactly the person Ron needed in his life and vice versa. Daphne hadn't been very present during their school years. She had kept her head down and very rarely participated in the bullying.

Everyone had asked if Ron was under some kind of curse because he had always been the loudest to complain about Slytherins. After having spent all those years close to the redhead and three years dating him, however, Hermione knew that he and Daphne made sense.

Ron wanted someone who would take care of him at home and who would let him be the man and saviour so to speak. Hermione was as far away from that as it could get but Daphne loved to be treated like a princess. And there was nothing wrong with that.

Everyone else had just seen the haughty Slytherin in her but Ron hadn't. He fell head over heels for her and they had married last year.

Daphne worked in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes as an Obliviator. Due to her position, she frequently had to work with the Aurors and subsequently with Ron.

Hermione, as a prosecutor, had to work with the Auror office, too. So she occasionally got to see the Obliviators. She'd got to know Daphne a little better and actually liked her. She wasn't part of her close friendship with Ginny and Angelina but they did get along quite well. However, there was a little strain between them due to the shared past between her and Ron but she couldn't blame Daphne for that.

She was lost in thought, sitting on the edge of her bathtub watching the water fill up when she heard the swish of the floo, followed by her name being called.

She closed her eyes in annoyance. Why today?

"Hermione? Are you home? Hello?"

It was Angelina. As much as she wanted to ignore her she knew she couldn't…and shouldn't. So she sighed, closed the water tap and put a stasis on the bathtub. Maybe she could get in later.

"I'm coming!" She called on her way to the living room.

Angelina's face was staring up at her from the fireplace. Even surrounded by green flames Hermione could make out the excitement in her eyes. This was going to be a long talk. She threw a longing look towards her bathroom.

"There you are! I'm coming through."

And she did…followed by Ginny. Hermione crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

She loved these two but today was just one of those days.

"What's with the disapproving eyebrow? Wasn't your night satisfying?" Ginny teased her with a knowing look.

That made her roll her eyes and she embraced her friends. However, before she could open her mouth to respond, she was bombarded with more questions.

"How was it?"

"You have to tell us everything!"

"Was he good?"

"I don't thi-…" she tried to interject.

"What did you do?"

"Just-…" she started.

"What did he say?"

"What did you say?"

"Shut it!", Hermione yelled and covered both their mouths with her hands.

"I will tell you everything, promise. Just let me get the wine first. I need it."

Without waiting for the new onslaught of questions she turned around and vanished into the kitchen.

When she returned with three glasses…and two bottles, Ginny and Angelina had taken their usual spots on her couch beside each other and Hermione made herself comfortable in the corner of it.

"Now spill."

She took a very liberal sip of her wine and leaned back.

"You know you don't look like someone who had a steamy Valentine's date. More like…frustrated, like he started, but then pulled out again in the middle of the act…you know?" Ginny teased her.

Hermione threw her a scathing look for bringing that unfortunate event from her past back up.

"Still not over that one, eh?" Ginny continued. Angelina shoved her.

"Okay, sorry." She sipped her wine.

"I thought we agreed never to mention that…ever again," Hermione told her annoyed.

"Yes?" Ginny said formulating it like a question.

There was a short pause.

"You know…I still don't understand it, though…I mean, he was already in there, why pull out again?"

"Ginny!" Angelina shouted looking at her accusingly.

"Alright, sorry. I'm done." She held up her hands.

Hermione eyed her suspiciously but decided to let it go for now.

"So, why do you look so disgruntled?" Angelina prompted.

"It's not about the date. It was just…today was beyond frustrating. Everything started out fine thanks to you two. You really saved my arse this morning, so thank you again."

They both waved her off and Hermione smiled her first smile since her lunch break.

"Did Pucey give you a hard time?" Ginny wanted to know.

"He tried to." She smirked. "But no. It was after lunch that everything went to the dogs. It was just a frustrating day and after the great night, I had it just feels even more like a punch to the gut. Hence, the wine." She toasted her glass to them and took another large sip.

"But now…about last night." Hermione began and turned to Angelina.

"Angelina Kalan Weasley! What the hell were you thinking? Setting me up with McLaggen?!"

Angelina who was in the process of taking a sip from her own glass was taken aback and almost choked on the liquid. She threw a nervous glance at Ginny.

"I-…I thought…uh, you would have fun?…I, uh…didn't you?"

Hermione held up the act a few seconds longer with a withering stare then smiled.

"You are so lucky it turned out great, otherwise you would be on the floor nursing your wounds right now."

Ginny snorted and Angelina looked relieved. Then they laughed.

"I knew you two would match. I know you have a bad history with him but I also know that he has changed considerably since then…and I was right. Second chances do turn out good once in a while." She winked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, it was actually quite a shock when I recognized him. For him, too. I was this close to leaving…or rather telling him to leave. But I thought why not give him a shot?" She nipped at her wine. "I have to confess, though, a large part of that was thanks to how he looked. I mean, he was already good-looking in school but now? He looked so damn handsome and the next thing I knew I had told him to sit down and had accepted his rose."

"He brought you a rose?" Angelina asked with a dreamy grin while Ginny rolled her eyes.

Angelina was a hopelessly romantic lunatic. Ginny and Hermione, on the other hand, were happy with the occasional small romantic gesture.

"Yes, it was a beautiful shade of orange. Now that I think about it, it should be here somewhere. I sent it home when we left the restaurant." She needed to remember to put it in water later.

At the word, orange both Weasley woman had shared a look but Hermione ignored it. She hadn't forgotten Cormac's question about the meaning of the colour and she planned to find out about it, without any help from her friends.

"He paid for the food-…"

"Well, of course, he did!"

"I would've hit him if he hadn't."

"Right, well…after that, he took me outside and I was sure he was going to kiss me but instead he pulled back and I have to say…I was actually disappointed." Angelina grinned as if Christmas had come early. "Then, he took me to his favourite ice cream parlour. It was a truly beautiful place and the ice cream was beyond delicious." Another sip.

"When we were outside again…it just…it felt good, you know? Even before the ice cream, it kind of…just…felt right. I can't really explain it, it was just a feeling. Anyway, he finally kissed me, in the middle of the street. And let me tell you…that man can _kiss_." She sighed, remembering that perfect moment.

Angelina and Ginny looked at her knowingly but stayed silent waiting for more.

"We both didn't want the evening to end after that kiss…even before that, to be honest. Well, I didn't at least. I don't know why but even during dinner, it felt so good to talk to him."

"What did you talk about?" Ginny wanted to know.

"A lot." Hermione chuckled. "He actually apologized for his behaviour in school and he was sincere, I think. It felt right to forgive him for it." She looked up and found both of them nodding in agreement.

"Then we talked about our jobs and my Transfiguration article. He's really knowledgable and had some good points about it. I was really impressed, honestly. " She decided not to tell them about his desire to teach. It felt wrong to share it with them, yet. He had seemed so insecure about it. She didn't want to betray his trust in her.

"Conversation just flowed from then on, honestly. It felt so good, guys. He listened, he was attentive. It was…unfortunately, kind of perfect."

"Unfortunately?"Angelina furrowed her brows.

"Well, I haven't really had time to think about last night because of the day I had, but I already feel the need to see him again. I just can't get the fact that he's Cormac McLaggen out of my head."

"I get it," Angelina said, nodding. "I remember him from school, too. Although, I know him better now, because of our work. He was a year behind me and he had a certain reputation with girls. He was just sleeping around a lot back then. But he was also very funny. I remember one year he had a prank war with the twins. I'm not sure if you two noticed the extent of it but it got really intense. I mean, you know how Fred and George would get…how George still gets. It was hilarious how Cormac tried to match their ideas."

"I remember it. It was in my second year, I think. I just got wind of it because one of my roommates got caught in the crossfire of one prank gone wrong. It was beyond funny." Ginny said smiling. "God, I miss Fred."

"We all do, Gin," Hermione said and took her hand, Angelina joined in and the three of them sat in silence for a few minutes remembering Fred.

"Speaking of George. How did his big plan turn out?" Hermione said when they had all drunk from their wine and she had poured them another glass.

"Nuh uh, girl. We are so not done with you yet." Ginny retorted. "You haven't even talked about the juicy stuff!"

Hermione rolled her eyes but obliged and filled them in on a few details of her hot night.

"Oh, I knew he was ripped! Haven't seen him without a shirt since school but I just knew he would keep that up."

Ginny and Hermione both stared at their friend.

"What?" Angelina blinked. "Oh, don't look at me like that! I told you he had a reputation."

"Are you telling me I had your sloppy seconds last night?" Hermione said. She actually felt kind of hurt.

"What?! Godric, no!" Angelina waved her hands around wildly. "Alicia slept with him! Not me. I think it was more than twelve years ago now. She told me she was really disappointed. Apparently, he wasn't very skilled back then. I don't think she was his first, but she was one of his early conquests, " She said with air quotes. "Plus, I saw him plenty of times without a shirt in the locker room. Quidditch, remember? He used to train after us with a few of his friends."

Hermione relaxed slightly. Why was she reacting so intensely? Even if it had been Angelina, she had no claim to Cormac…yet. But the thought of his past conquests, as Angelina had put it, did give her an uncomfortable feeling. She knew she was a hypocrite. Everyone had a past, including her. But being confronted with it and having it concern someone she knew was another matter entirely.

She also hadn't realized that Angelina had been working with Cormac. It made sense, though because she too was part of the Department of Magical Sports and Games.

Angelina had started out as Chaser for Puddlemere United but after a bad injury, she'd decided to retire and go into commentating. A few months later she had confided in her two best friends that they wanted to start trying for a baby.

It had taken her a while to fall pregnant and she had been desperate at times worrying about the possibility of never having children of her own. So she had been beyond ecstatic when she was able to tell her two best friends she was having a boy.

He was two years old now and honoured his namesake Fred, already. They had made Ginny and Harry his godparents.

She had a feeling that Angelina wanted more kids but she'd have to wait if her hunch would turn out right.

"Anyway, I'm going to take a wild guess and say he has improved his technique drastically since then." Ginny broke the weird mood with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Well, obviously," Angelina said with a laugh. "It takes practice. It took George a while to get me off more than once."

"Angelina! That's my brother! Now, I have to disinfect my brain." Ginny exclaimed in mock outrage covering her ears for emphasis.

"Oh, please, if we can live through the details of your sex life, you can handle ours," Angelina stated while padding Ginny's back.

"And let's not forget that your sex life includes Harry, who is like _my _brother," Hermione added with a snort and soon all three of them were laughing.

They continued to talk for another two hours and by the time Angelina and Ginny had left it was close to midnight and Hermione had to begrudgingly empty the bathtub and content herself with a shower before falling into bed exhausted.

**o.o.O.O.O.o.o.**

The next two days she was busier than she would have thought possible because there had been a breakthrough in a case Hermione in conjunction with the Auror Office had been working on for months. They finally had the suspect in custody and because of the severity of his crimes the hearing was moved up to ensure he would be dealt with quickly.

As Deputy Head of the Law Office, she had the task of constructing an airtight case against him. So she was only home for a few hours to sleep and shower before she returned to the Ministry to continue her work.

She was busy with her opening statement for the trial when she heard a knock at her office door and looked up.

"Hey, stranger! You got time for a quick lunch?"

"Hey, Ginny. Sorry, I don't think I do. I really have to finish this. The trial starts on Monday." She gave her friend a quick smile and returned to her work.

"I know. I just visited Harry. He's waist deep in paperwork…just like you have been the last two days." When she didn't receive an answer she continued. "Hermione, I think you need a break…and definitely something to eat." Again no answer. "Or maybe…you need a distraction. Have you talked to Cormac again?"

Hermione looked up and frowned at her friend.

"Ah, so that got your attention. We are due for a talk, young lady." Ginny marched around the desk and held out her hand.

"Gin, I really can't. There's only one day left to prepare and-…"

"…and that day is called Sunday. I know you, Hermione. I'm almost certain that you have everything you need already done and are obsessing about things that are already perfect."

But-…" she looked down to her documents. They _were_ pretty much done…

"No buts. The kids are with mum and I'm going to damn well enjoy my little break. Now, get up!"

Hermione groaned but got up. "Fine, you incessant woman. I'm coming."

Ginny grinned triumphantly. "You know this was easier than I thought. I couldn't get Harry to leave his work but he isn't as diligent about it as you are so he's definitely lagging behind."

Hermione waved her off, knowing full well that the redhead was right. "Where are we going?"

"Just the _Leaky_. I wanted to get you out of your office but I do know about the magnitude of this case so it _is_ going to be a quick lunch." She winked.

Hermione felt relieved. Although Ginny had been right, she still had to put the finishing touches on her opening statement and she was sure she would spend tomorrow in her office, too. Just to be sure she had thought of everything.

"I appreciate it, Ginny." She said sincerely and squeezed her hand.

**o.o.O.O.O.o.o.**

When they had sat down and ordered, Ginny apparently couldn't wait any longer.

"Okay, so…have you talked to Cormac, yet?"

Hermione grimaced. She had honestly pushed him to the back of her mind. She hadn't been able to think about him that much because when she got home she was usually beyond exhausted…plus she wanted to avoid it.

Oh, who was she kidding?

Of course, thoughts of him had crept into her memory. She'd been replaying little moments of their time together in her head. She'd wanted to write him but had held back using work as an excuse. She was a little unsure about his intentions.

They had had an amazing time on their date. But it had just been one night. She conveniently ignored the connection she had felt to him or his looks.

She did want to see him again, however, uncertainty be damned. She had wanted to wait until she had most of her work done and felt comfortable about the hearing on Monday but she hadn't reached that point, yet. Or so she'd told herself.

"Well, looking at your face right now I'm guessing that's a no. Hermione…I know that this trial is very important and keeps you really busy but from what you told us, you stormed out of his apartment without so much as a proper goodbye and that was three days ago. I mean…that poor man is probably going out of his mind asking himself what he did wrong."

"Don't be so dramatic. It's still Cormac. I don't think I made such a big impression on him. But-…" she held up her hand to stop Ginny from lecturing her. "I will write to him tonight." And she meant it.

"You better. You forget that I saw you the morning after. _He_ definitely made an impression on _you_. I'm also pretty sure he is desperate to see you again." Ginny declared with a knowing smile.

"I doubt that he's _desperate _but, well…it _was_ a great night." She thought of his face above her and fought the blush. It wasn't just the thoughts about the sex. She was embarrassed because her brain had decided to start thinking about the possibility of _more_.

Her last relationship had ended two years ago and she had convinced herself she didn't need a man in her life. She had her friends and work and she was happy.

Looking into his eyes that night and especially _that_ _look_ after…well, it made her question that conviction.

Their food arrived and she changed the topic to Ginny's past few days. She knew that Harry had been just as busy as herself with the case so her friend was pretty much alone with managing the kids and her training schedule.

Ginny had just returned to work two weeks earlier after having been at home with Albus, their newest addition to the family. Hermione knew how much her friend had missed Quidditch.

Ginny had been accepted to the Holyhead Harpies right after finishing Hogwarts. She'd been playing very successfully for three years making starter after the first. But there had been a falling out between two team members and the resulting tension had affected the whole team. Ginny had received an offer from the Montrose Magpies even before the altercation and decided to take it.

She hadn't been playing long for them when she had to take time off because she'd been pregnant with little James.

"How is training going?" She asked.

"We play the Bats on Tuesday. I don't think I'll be playing though since I just started again. So training is excruciating but also very satisfying. Especially because Harry is a little absent these last few days. You know, you're not the only one who doesn't know when to come home."

Hermione smirked.

"So you're comparing your training to sex with Harry…and you're satisfied?"

"Well…that and the little toy I purchased last month. You were right…Muggles do know how to create magic…without magic." Ginny laughed and gave her a wink which made Hermione snort.

"How do you manage with the kids? I imagine Harry isn't a big help right now." She wanted to know.

James Sirius Potter was Satan himself, according to his parents. Naming him after two Marauders had been asking for it and Hermione had told them that right from the start.

He had turned three in December and together with Fred he was keeping the whole family on their toes.

"It involves a lot of planning and asking for help." Ginny groaned. "I'd never imagined a three-year-old would be this exhausting. Not to mention the fact that Albus is just six months old. I don't know what I would do without mum, you or Angelina. It'll get better when this case is over and Harry can go back to his normal schedule."

"He'll be back to that in no time. I just need his testimony and all the paperwork done. I know I don't have _that_ much free time but I'll watch the kids whenever I can." Hermione assured her and Ginny smiled at her gratefully. They both returned to their food.

"You know, you don't have to be worried about Monday. You're brilliant at your job." Ginny said seriously after they had eaten in silence for a few minutes.

Hermione looked up at her friend. She loved that woman. Somehow she always knew what to say, even if she didn't know she needed to hear it.

"Thank you, Ginny."

"Anytime."

When she got back to her office she felt better about the hearing on Monday and the work she had already accomplished.

Ginny had been right. She had needed a break and something to eat. Now, she felt reenergized to get back to work.

**o.o.O.O.O.o.o.**

It was a few hours later when another knock on her door disturbed her again. This time it was the other Potter.

"I've been sent to make sure you go home at a decent hour today."

"I guessed as much. Your wife is very thorough. Are you done with your paperwork?"

Harry grimaced and moved to the chair in front of her desk to sit down.

"Paperwork isn't everything." He pulled up his hands immediately to halt her rant before she could start. "I know how important this is and I can assure you I am prepared for Monday…as are you. So go home."

"You're not the boss of me." She grumbled.

"No, but I am." The voice of her actual boss and mentor came from the doorway.

Jimmy Sloan had been the head of the Law Office long before the first Wizarding War. He was an institution around here. He had managed to survive and keep his position without aligning himself outright with Voldemort or compromising his integrity which was something Hermione was in equal measure confused and awed by. He was the embodiment of slippery, having been a Slytherin in school. Which also made him a damn good prosecutor.

Hermione had been beyond thrilled when she managed to snag a position inside his office and subsequently rose to his Deputy a year ago. The years spent learning from him had been tough and difficult but she wouldn't trade them for anything.

"Granger, I'm ordering you to go home…and don't even think about coming in tomorrow. You've done more than enough for the trial. We're ready. You're ready. Go home."

"But, Sir-…"

"No, Granger. Go home. I'm sick of seeing your face here all the time. I can only stomach it again on Monday." He smirked. "Plus, I have Pucey here and I feel like he could use a little more…paperwork. I think Daniel would be delighted to help him, don't you agree?"

Hermione bit her lip to stop a laugh from escaping but couldn't help the grin on her face.

"I think I completely agree, Sir." She managed as a response.

"That's what I thought. Have a nice weekend, Granger. Potter." He nodded at Harry and left her office.

"You know, you're right. Your boss is a Slytherin one could get along with." Harry stated.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Still with the houses."

"It'll haunt us forever." He shrugged. "You ready to leave?" He said while getting up.

She threw a long look at her desk which was in fact completely organized and ready for the hearing on Monday. They were right.

"Yeah, fine. You win. I'll go home." She finally relented and took the coat Harry was handing her.

"Now, treat yourself to a nice meal, a large glass of wine and a warm bath."

Hermione looked at him funny. That didn't sound like him.

"Ginny's words…verbatim." He ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"There's more." Hermione declared. "Spill."

"Why do they do this to me." He whispered staring at the ceiling.

"Harry, outside voice please."

"Ugh…okay fine. I didn't want to know or even think about this but…she told me you should get your man candy to…ugh…relax you." He looked like he was in pain. Oh, he had definitely rephrased that.

There was silence for a few seconds. Then Hermione snorted and got a laughing fit.

"Sorry…sorry…whoo," she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Harry. I needed a laugh. Don't worry about it. I don't need a man to relax me. There's a perfectly good vibr-…"

"Naaah! Stop! I don't want to know!"

"If you knew what I knew about you and Ginny…"

His eyes widened comically.

"Yeah, your wife loves sharing. I think I know more about your sex life than I did about Ron's back when we were still together."

"Can we…can we just stop talking…for like…for like, forever?"

She laughed again.

"How about you tell me about what's been going on at your end of the office. I'm not up to date with the Auror gossip." She told him and linked her arm with his steering him out of her office.

Harry had really grown into the role of Auror, husband and father. There had been whispers about him being promoted to Head Auror and they were getting rather loud. She was very proud of him.

They parted ways at the floos and she travelled home.

Stepping out of her fireplace she was greeted by a dark and silent living room.

She usually liked the silence but something about it unnerved her today. She hurried with turning on the lights and telly. She needed to fill the silence.

Since she hadn't been able to enjoy a bath for the last few days, what with Angelina and Ginny crashing her plans on Thursday, and her busy schedule the last two days, she wanted to spoil herself now.

While the tub was filling she went to the kitchen to get herself a glass of wine. She had a charm set over the tub to alert her when the water reached the desired height. Until then she stood against the kitchen counter lost in thought swirling the liquid inside her glass.

Cormac. She wanted to see him again and she regretted how little time she had taken the last few days to consciously think about him.

Their date had surpassed her dreams by far. She had been on a few since her last relationship had ended but they had been either mind-numbingly boring or downright horrible.

She loved her work so she didn't take off time that often, especially for dates. Her friends always fit in, she made sure of that, but love or the possibility of love seemed to take a backseat.

That last minute Valentine's Date, which she'd almost cancelled multiple times in the few hours leading up to it, had been the best she could remember. She still couldn't believe _Cormac McLaggen_ had managed to impress her like this. Treat her like she had wished he would've done back in school and made her feel cherished.

And the sex. Merlin…even the thought of it sparked a pleasurable pull deep inside her abdomen.

She took a sip of her wine and moved toward the bathroom. The tub was ready and she put the glass down to undress and sink into the glorious water. This was what she'd needed. She felt her muscles relax thanks to the warmth and she rested her head back.

Closing her eyes she recalled his touches, his voice and his scent. Her hand automatically wandered down between her legs.

That man had provoked reactions and feelings inside her she'd only ever read about in trashy romance novels…or heard from her two best friends.

That made her eyes snap open and stop her motions against her clit.

Why was she always so far ahead in her brain? She'd shared one night with the guy and already she was thinking about the depth of her feelings and even comparing them to Angelina and Ginny's relationships. Although, she was still focused on the sex…wasn't she?

Godric, it was so much easier to keep feelings and sex separate when the sex wasn't this good. One night, dammit. How could one night be this confusing?

She reached for her wine and took a large sip. She needed to stop analyzing and just enjoy the memories.

With renewed desire, she resumed her movements and gave herself over to her imagination and her practised fingers.

She savoured the build-up and let out a quiet moan when she reached her climax.

That had felt good. Her body relaxed even further in the warm water.

When she was clean, dry, had eaten a nice dinner and finished the bottle of wine, it was half-past nine. She was about to turn on another movie when she heard a tapping at her window.

It was a little late for someone to write to her. Her friends usually just floo-called and they knew she would enjoy an evening alone to relax.

"Please, don't let it be work." She murmured.

She waved her hand to open the window and let the owl in. She didn't recognize it. It dropped off the letter and waited, staring up at her from the small table in front of her.

"Hey, beautiful. Who do you belong to?" She asked reaching out a hand to stroke its dark feathers.

The owl hooted and shook its wings stretching its head toward her hand. Hermione smiled. She loved animals. Unfortunately, she hadn't wanted to replace Crookshanks, yet. She wasn't home often enough to take care of an animal properly.

"You're instructed to wait for a reply, aren't you? " She stated knowingly when the owl made no attempts to move from its position. It hooted again to emphasize that.

Hermione reached for the letter. It had just her name written on it in a…well, frankly…in a dreadful scrawl. She snorted and opened it to read.

_Hermione,_

_I'm not sure if this is appropriate…or very manly but I needed to write to you. I know you said you'd owl me but I couldn't wait anymore. _

_I haven't been able to stop thinking about our evening…and night. _

_I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. _

_I heard about the big case making waves inside the Auror and Law offices so I know you probably have your hands full. _

_However, if you want to take your mind off of work and spent a day or evening with me I would very much like to take you out again. _

_Tomorrow is Sunday and I'd love to spend some time with you. _

_Think about it. Maira will wait as long as you need to reply._

_Still thinking of you, _

_Cormac _

She read it again and again and again for good measure and put it down.

Her first thought was disbelief about his impatience. But was he really? Hadn't she made him wait long enough? Wasn't she feeling the same? Hadn't she already thought about seeing him again multiple times? Regardless, if she had admitted it to herself or not.

It was actually very sweet. The thought of him writing the letter made her blush.

He had been thinking about her…about their night together. Just like herself. And he wanted to see her again. And not just for a quick romp in the sheets. He wanted to actually spend time with her. Just like she had imagined when they had been walking down the street.

Maybe they could go to a park or just walk through the city talking, holding hands.

Wow, …she was mushy. It was almost nauseating how romantic her brain had become in the span of a few days.

But didn't she deserve to be? She was a woman having to appear strong all the time. Having to find the perfect balance between detached and empathetic. Couldn't she divulge in imagining a simple romantic stroll?

She believed him, didn't she? She had no reason not to. There was just this tiny uncertainty if he really was sincere about his intentions. Which she could only guess.

There was this possibility that he just wanted to get into her knickers again. Like so many before him. She could usually sniff them out prior to engaging them at all but Cormac had just been…attentive and genuine. She wanted that again.

Before she could think better of it she summoned a piece of paper and a pen and wrote him a reply.

_Cormac,_

_You do not need to doubt your manliness, I can attest to that. And it's not inappropriate, it's actually really sweet…in a completely manly way, I promise. _

_That big case is actually the reason I haven't owled you, yet. But you haven't been far from my mind either. _

_I had a really great time on Wednesday._

_I'll take you up on the offer of a date tomorrow. I'm looking forward to it._

_Hermione_

Satisfied with her response as much as she could be without overthinking it, she summoned the owl treats she kept in the kitchen and rewarded the owl…Maira for her patience before attaching her reply to her leg. She persuaded her to get on her arm and got up to carry her to the window.

"Take this back to Cormac, please. And thank you for being patient." She told the owl before sending her off into the night.

She felt giddy and couldn't help the smile. She was excited about tomorrow. She didn't even feel that guilty about not working on the case. Sloan had told her to stay out of the office tomorrow and she felt mostly confident about her opening statement. She could always make some last minute changes on Monday morning before the trial started.

Wondering what he would plan she sat back down on the sofa and returned to the telly.

She couldn't focus on it though. Her mind kept drifting off to Cormac. Fantasizing about the next day was so much more appealing than watching a movie with a man, who looked remarkably like Snape with salt-and-pepper hair, trying to protect his daughter from a serial killer in Paris.

She remembered Cormac's hand in hers. His eyes staring into her own. His lips on hers. The look in his eyes after the sex. She wanted to see him again.

In fact, the more she thought about it the more she wanted to see him right now.

Before she'd made a conscious decision she was dressed in jeans and a shirt and had her jacket in hand on her way to the door. Summoning her wand she left her apartment and remembered where he lived before turning on the spot and apparating exactly there.

She was already stepping onto his floor when her brain caught up to her body.

What the hell was she doing?! It was-

"Hermione?"

She lifted her head and met Cormac's eyes. He was wearing tracksuit bottoms and a shirt and he looked relaxed…and bloody good. His hair was slightly tousled and free of any product as far as she could tell and she wanted to run her hands through it.

He was just entering his apartment with one foot already across the threshold. He was surprised to see her…obviously, and she could've hit herself for her stupidity. Why didn't she stop and think before doing something? This wasn't usually like her. It seemed her brain wasn't able to function properly when it came to Cormac McLaggen.

The wine didn't help, either.

She needed to leave. This had been an unbelievably bad idea. Showing up at his apartment after not a sound from her for three days. It was ridiculous. She was ridiculous.

"Uh, hi," she said lamely." …uh, you see. I…uh…I'm so sorry. It's late and I don't know what I was thinking. It's unbelievably rude and presumptuous to just swing by without announcing myself or asking you or I don't know…actually thinking about what I was doing. I am so so sorry. Just ignore that I was here."

She rambled on and turned around to make a hasty retreat.

He was faster. He grabbed her arm before she could spin around completely.

"Don't go. Don't announce. Never announce. Always show up." He smiled at her. "Would you like to come in? I was just about to open a bottle of wine. Fancy a glass?

"Uh…sure…no, wait." She held up a hand. "I've already had enough for tonight, I think. How about a coffee?"

"Of course." And with that, he guided her inside.

This time she actually took a look around his flat.

It wasn't very big. In fact, it was decidedly smaller than her own but felt homey nonetheless.

"Make yourself at home. I'll get the coffee." He squeezed her hand, which he hadn't let go of when they'd entered and disappeared towards the kitchen, she guessed.

She let her gaze sweep through the living room. There weren't a lot of pictures on the walls and he didn't have a telly but that wasn't surprising. There was a very comfortable looking sofa in the middle of the room and a matching armchair.

She stepped towards the bookcase to her left and examined the shelves. Her eyes widened a little when she read the titles.

Most of them were about Transfiguration. But that shouldn't surprise her. He had told her how much he liked the subject and he was well versed in it.

However, she grimaced when she noticed that they were absolutely not organized at all. There were a few Quidditch magazines in between his Transfiguration books and random fiction works.

She got a nostalgic feeling when she spotted a copy of Beedle the Bard. There was still a lingering ache when she thought about that book and what it had all meant back then.

"Of course, I would find you by the bookshelf." She heard his teasing voice from behind her.

She turned around. He was floating the coffee towards the table in front of the sofa and held out his hand to her. She stepped toward him and took it.

"How do you take your coffee?" He asked her.

"With a spot of milk, thank you." She noticed that he had brought two cups, no wine.

They sat down and he fixed her coffee before passing it to her.

"I-…"

He shook his head and motioned for her to drink.

"Take a sip, enjoy and relax." He told her in his deep voice.

She instantly felt calmer and less impudent and rude for dropping by unannounced.

He was quiet for a few moments while they drank their coffee in silence.

She put hers back on the table and turned to him.

"Again, I'm really sorry for dropping by like this."

He waved her off.

"I told you, I don't mind in the least. I'm happy to see you. I meant it when I said don't owl just come by."

She blushed but ignored her reaction.

"Speaking of owls. Did-…"

She was interrupted by a tapping on the window and there Maira was delivering her response to his letter. She had actually beat the bird to him.

He threw her an amused glance.

"I'm guessing this is your reply?"

She nodded sheepishly and he laughed.

He let his owl in and took the letter from her. "I refilled your bowl, Maira. You can rest, now girl." He told her and held out his hand to let her nuzzle it before she flew through an open door to the right.

"She's beautiful."

"She is. She was a gift from my mum. She was annoyed that I wouldn't reply to her letters in a timely fashion, her words not mine." He said with mirth and joined her again.

Hermione smiled at him.

"So am I allowed to read it in front of you?"

She blushed again but nodded and watched while he did just that.

She took the time to really look at him. His hair wasn't as dark as she had first thought. It was a mix of dark and light brown which made it look…enticing. Again, she wanted to run her hands through it but refrained…for now.

She could see his neck clearly and his Adam's apple moving when he swallowed. It did funny things to her lower abdomen.

She let her gaze travel down his broad shoulders, down his arms. She had only guessed his muscles and felt the outline of them underneath her fingers. She had been slightly distracted by his abs…and other body parts when they'd slept together.

She had felt his strength when he'd been moving above her but now she could see it. There was something about forearms that she had always found very appealing, and his were so very well formed.

He had them placed on his legs and was leaning slightly forward holding her letter in his hands.

She was close to him. Close enough that their legs were touching slightly. Close enough to subtly inhale his delicious scent. If she just reached out her hand she could touch his neck, weaving her fingers up through the roots of his hair…

"Sweet in a manly way, am I?" He turned his head toward her while he put the letter down. His mouth formed into a smirk when he noticed her eyeing him up. That same cocky smirk from their night together.

She breathed a little faster.

"Hermione?" His low murmur drew her gaze to his mouth. She wanted to feel his lips again.

When she met his eyes. He looked just as hungry as she felt.

He moved his face closer and closer until they were a mere inch apart. His breath was warm and inviting. His eyes so deep. She wanted him. He wanted her.

She closed the gap and pressed her lips to his in a demanding kiss. He immediately opened his mouth to welcome her tongue against his. He was dominating the kiss and she let him because it felt amazing.

Her hands buried in his hair and she savoured the feel of it. He pushed her back a little and they stretched out on the couch with him on top of her. His weight on her body reminded her of their night together and she felt heat pool in her lower abdomen.

He used one arm to prop himself up and his free hand was spread over her waist, gripping her tightly.

She moved her hands to the hem of his shirt pulling it halfway up when he slowed the kiss and finally broke it.

"I am not that sweet." He breathed against her mouth.

He sat back up and pulled her with him. She felt a little dizzy from the movement…and his kiss.

"What-…?" She started confused.

"You said you had wine before you came here?"

She nodded not getting what he was trying to tell her.

"I want you. You have no idea how incredibly attractive and enticing you are to me but I will not take advantage of you like this."

She opened her mouth to protest but closed it again quickly. She didn't feel that drunk but she _had_ emptied that bottle of wine all on her own. Maybe her judgment was a little off.

She sighed. And everyone thought chivalry was dead.

She was glad he was this aware of the situation but she kind of wished he had ignored it and just taken her on his couch.

She couldn't hide her disappointment and he noticed.

He reached up with his hand and pushed her hair behind her ear before stroking her cheek gently.

"I'm very glad you're spending the day with me tomorrow."

He was moving closer again.

"I'm also very glad you came to see me tonight." He murmured just before he kissed her again, softly this time.

She closed her eyes and responded to his tender kiss. It was just as sweet and captivating as their first one had been three days ago. His hand was now at her neck with his fingertips sinking into her curls.

She played with the hair above his ear and just enjoyed the feeling of him against her.

Time seemed to stop and she had no clue how long it was before he pulled back again and smiled at her with a spark in his eyes. This kiss had somehow been more intense than the one before.

"I'm glad, too." She said with a grin and a blush recalling his previous statement.

He pulled back a little and made himself comfortable against the back of the couch. Then he motioned for her to lean against him. She scooted closer and fit her head on his shoulder while he put an arm around her. She pushed off her shoes and pulled her legs up on the sofa leaning more of her weight against him.

Merlin, this was comfortable. He felt so good against her. His warmth spread through her. She could feel his heartbeat against her hand on his chest. His fingers were stroking up and down her side and she felt content.

"Tell me about your big case. The news travelled all the way to my Department." He prompted her after a few moments of silence.

"Aside from the fact that it was the reason I didn't write to you? " She teased him. She actually felt really guilty about how long she had left him hanging.

He chuckled and gave her a kiss on her hair.

"It's one of the biggest cases I've ever worked on." She started. "Sloan, my boss, gave me free rein during the whole process, from the beginning. He's been the best mentor anyone's ever had."

She smiled at his laugh. "What do you know about the case?"

"I followed the articles in the _Prophet_ but other than that I haven't really heard much aside from gossip." He replied.

"Yeah, the Ministry is a very gossipy place." She sighed then she began explaining the case to him. The things she could tell him at least. There was a lot that had to be kept secret from the public.

He listened attentively and didn't interrupt her once. He seemed to get the fact that she couldn't tell him too many details so he didn't ask for more.

"Are you nervous about your opening statement?" He wanted to know after they'd been silent again for a while.

"Honestly? I feel like a basket case. Ginny, Harry and Sloan all assured me I was ready but…I don't know, it's just different this time. I have it ready to go and I know it's good…there's just this sliver of doubt. The fear that something unpredictable will throw me and I'll botch it up."

He sat up and pushed her back a little to look at her properly.

"Hermione Granger. You are a force of nature. Nothing can throw you that much. You'll be brilliant. From what I already know about you and all the things I heard, you do your best work under pressure. So embrace it, work with it." He stared at her intensely.

She was confused. His pep talk made her feel confident about her preparation and she couldn't believe she actually wasn't worried about not working tomorrow. Neither Ginny nor Harry had made her feel this calm about it.

She tried to think of something to break the intense eye contact.

"You know what I just remembered? I never gave you my address. How did you get it for the letter?" She asked suddenly.

He frowned, thrown at her sudden change of topic. Then he rubbed his neck and looked down.

"I might've bugged Angelina until she finally relented and gave it to me."

She couldn't even be mad. She understood his desire to talk to her. She had had the same, although she hadn't acted on it. Why hadn't she again?

That was the reason Ginny had been so smug about knowing he was desperate to see her again. She snorted and he looked up questioningly. She shook her head and put it back on his shoulder.

They made themselves comfortable again. Occasionally talking about random things. She learned about his favourite foods, places and hobbies, aside from Quidditch. She in return told him about her extended family, the Weasleys and all the shenanigans the kids got into already. She told him about her favourite books, music and her desire for another pet.

She didn't know how long they'd been sitting like this. They hadn't talked for a while just enjoying the presence of the other but she was getting more and more sleepy. His warmth and his quiet voice had a very relaxing effect on her and she almost drifted off.

She grumbled a little when she felt him shake her gently.

"It's almost two in the morning, " he said quietly. His voice sounded a little rough, like he had been asleep already. "As much as I like having you here with me, I also want to take you on a proper date tomorrow. For that we both need sleep."

She pouted…she _actually_ pouted. What the hell was that man doing to her? She didn't want to leave. But she knew she had to.

She cleared her throat and gave him a small smile.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

"So am I." He caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes. She was glad she hadn't slept with him tonight. Talking with him had been so much better. Just being close to him, getting to know him.

She covered his hand with hers and leaned into it. Then she got up and pulled him with her.

They walked to the door in silence. She put on her shoes and jacket and looked up at him.

"Are you okay to apparate home? I can take you side-along if you're too tired." He asked her carefully.

She shook her head and waved him off.

"I can manage, don't worry."

His eyes roamed her face and he nodded.

"Thanks for the coffee." She smiled at him.

"Anytime." He opened the door for her. "And I mean that."

She blushed but stood up on her tiptoes to give him one last lingering kiss. Then she turned around and left the building to return home.

When she fell into her bed exhausted, her last thought was his face and his eyes.

**o.o.O.O.O.o.o.**

* * *

**Props to whoever got the reference to the movie Hermione wanted to watch. Still one of my favourite ones. **


	3. Chapter 3

**You beautiful humans. Thank you so much for the love =) **

**Heads up, I have no experience with children whatsoever. I've never even held one. So if you see anything in this chapter that sounds weird or unrealistic, please let me know. I'm always trying to improve. =) **

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

Stride of Pride

* * *

She woke up the next day to an annoying tapping sound. She tried to ignore it because she felt so sleepy but it just wouldn't stop. With a loud groan, she threw a pillow in the general direction of the tapping sound. Still didn't stop.

She opened her eyes and rolled onto her back. Slowly she searched her bedroom for the source. It came from the window.

"Maira?" She grumbled confused, spotting the owl.

She was perched on the ledge in front of her window and looked at her impatiently.

She wasn't awake enough for wandless magic so she fumbled around under her remaining pillow for her wand and waved it to open the window.

Maira flew in and hooted annoyed. She let the letter drop on Hermione, nearly hitting her in the eye and flew off again.

Well, so much for being patient and well behaved.

"Sorry," she murmured with an eye roll and closed the window again with another wave.

She slowly blinked to get a little more alert.

Last night had been…surprising. She hadn't expected him to be so…so welcoming. She had just shown up without any form of warning. Then again, she herself hadn't had any warning that she was going to do that. But it had been great.

Talking with him. Just being with him had felt so very good. He made her feel like herself. She hadn't had the urge to explain her thought process or talk more slowly or even dumb herself down to put it plainly. Which she had almost always had to do with previous partners.

She could just let her brain run wild and he had been able to keep up with her. Even challenge her once or twice. It made her happy. Especially considering the fact that she would never have guessed he could be so clever. She had to admit, though that she had never given him the chance to show that before.

Even after their talks about work and Transfiguration, being able to get to know him a little better felt special. She got the feeling that he kept to himself most of the time which again someone wouldn't expect looking at him. He seemed like the outgoing type. Like someone who liked to be the centre of attention and bragged about his accomplishments and abilities. Well, he had been like that in school. But the man she had got to know yesterday was a far cry from that boy from the past.

She sighed contently. She would just enjoy what she had with him and see where it went.

Her hand was absentmindedly feeling around for the letter somewhere on her bed. She wondered what Cormac could want considering they would see each other later today.

Finally locating the note she opened it smiling at his almost illegible scrawl. It fit him well, a little careless, a little annoying, a little endearing and a little out there.

_Hermione _

_I realized we never agreed on a time for today. _

_I'll pick you up at one o'clock._

_I'm looking forward to seeing you. _

_Cormac_

Her smile dimmed a little.

His letter sounded kind of…cold, didn't it? Although, he did say he was looking forward to the date. He didn't even ask her if she got home okay or if she slept well. Maybe he had been more annoyed by her showing up than he had let on.

She shook her head in thought. No, he had been genuine. She had seen it in his eyes. He had even told her she was welcome anytime and she was sure he had meant it. He had even said so.

Good Godric, why was she so bloody insecure? It was a perfectly normal note.

Should she write back, though? She wasn't sure what she should write. It wasn't like he had asked her a question and just writing 'okay' felt weird. He probably didn't expect a reply, right? She didn't even have an owl so it was irrelevant anyway.

She was just overthinking. So much for staying calm and not driving herself crazy. She sighed again and put the letter on her nightstand.

It was half-past eleven. She had slept for almost nine straight hours, a new record. Apparently, Ginny, Harry, and Sloan had been right. She had overworked herself and had needed rest. She still felt kind of sluggish but that was probably because her body wasn't used to sleeping this long. And because she was still lying in her bed. She needed to get up and get moving. Which she did.

After she had showered, fixed her hair and eaten something, she stood in front of her wardrobe trying to decide on what to wear.

She had no idea what they would be doing. Would they be inside or outside? Was it practical to wear a skirt? A dress? Would she be overdressed in high heeled boots? Were flats too causal? Were jeans too casual? Why was she a woman? Men surely didn't have that much trouble choosing clothes.

She groaned and dropped her head back. Her brain just wouldn't stop overthinking. So much for staying calm and casual.

She should've found an owl and written him back to ask for more details.

She sat on her bed staring at her open closet as if it had personally wronged her…which it kind of had. There were forty-five minutes left before he would be there to pick her up. She spotted her favourite jumper and decided to just go with comfortable.

She had just put on her jeans when she heard the floo activate and Ginny's voice calling for her. She quickly pulled on her jumper and entered the living room.

"Hey Ginny," she greeted her friend and knelt in front of the fireplace.

"Hey…so listen. I know it's last minute but Harry just surprised me with tickets to the Kestral - Tornados game. So, I wanted to ask if it were possible for you to take James for the day? Angelina took Albus but James was just too much to handle for her. George had to work in the shop today. There was something about a wrong delivery so she's alone with little Fred and you know how crazy it gets with him and James in the same room. I know you have the hearing tomorrow but maybe James will distract you a little from your worries about it. Mum can't take him she's helping Daphne and Ron with something at the house."

Hermione knew how little time Harry could spare for Ginny the past few weeks. He'd had all the work of catching the felon and it had taken a lot. She'd coordinated parts of it but his free time had been the thing that suffered. Now it was her turn to bring the case home so to speak, starting tomorrow. She knew she wouldn't say no to her friend.

"Of course, I'll watch him, Ginny. I just have to owl Cormac to cancel our date. You can go get him ready."

"Wait, what?! You've got a date with, Cormac? Don't cancel that! Are you crazy?"

She didn't want to cancel but she knew she had to because Ginny and Harry were more important. They were family. Additionally, it had been too long since she had seen either of the little ones.

"Ginny, it's not a big deal. You won't find anyone else last minute to watch him and I'm happy to do it. It's really no trouble, I promise."

"Hermione!" Ginny groaned.

"Stop it." She shook her head. "I'll need to borrow your owl, though. Step back, I'm coming through."

Ginny nodded with a pinched face and vanished.

When Hermione emerged at Grimmauld Place Ginny was waiting for her, tapping her foot.

"You're not really going to cancel, are you? I'll find somebody else…" she tried to sound convincing but failed.

Hermione just shook her head and looked at her friend expectantly. It only took a couple of seconds for Ginny to drop her head and sigh.

"Fine, you're right. I won't find anybody else. But…I can't expect you to cancel a very necessary date with Cormac!" She threw her arms up.

"Necessary?" Hermione frowned.

Ginny nodded vigorously.

"Absolutely. You need that date. You two hit it off and it would be a shame to not follow up on it."

Hermione wanted to look insulted but Ginny was right. She was looking forward to the date and was reluctant to cancel it. But what could she do? Her godson came first, no question. She voiced that to Ginny.

"Hm…maybe-…" Ginny started but was interrupted by her son bursting into the room.

"Auntie Mi!" James yelled, running straight at Hermione, who knelt down quickly and opened her arms to embrace him.

"Hey, James!" Hermione echoed his shriek with a laugh and hugged him close.

Not surprisingly he had had trouble pronouncing her full name from the beginning so they'd started out with a shorter version that had been even more shortened by the little boy and Auntie Mi just stuck. She was sure she would be called that forever, but she loved it.

"Oh, I could squeeze you forever."

Looking up over James' shoulder, she caught Harry's eye who had followed his energetic son into the room and was standing close to Ginny.

"No, Mi! We need to go play!" James exclaimed and pushed out of the embrace to bounce around the three adults talking non-stop.

She laughed watching him run around the room.

"Hermione, you are an angel," Harry said over the noise. "I can't thank you enough. I know it's last minute and I should've made sure to have a sitter before getting the tickets but it was a time sensitive offer and Ginny and I just didn't-…"

"Shut it, Harry. You're rambling," she embraced him with a chuckle. "You know I adore those kids and I'm happy to take them any time I can."

"Thanks again, though." He added for good measure.

She stepped back and waved him off.

"I need to write a letter and borrow Tilly to send it, please."

Harry had waited a long time to get a new owl after Hedwig. Tilly had joined them half a year ago and was adored by James who seemed to love every single animal on the planet.

"Of course." He responded and motioned for Hermione to follow him but Ginny stopped him.

"I'll go, you can get our son into his shoes."

Harry swallowed and looked almost miserably to his son who hadn't stopped moving for a second.

Hermione pressed her lips together to keep the laugh inside.

"Come on," Ginny told her and they left Harry to his fate.

She followed her to the study where Ginny summoned paper and pen.

"Now, before you start writing, I have an idea." Checking to see she had her attention, Ginny continued. "Why don't you ask Cormac to come over anyway and help you watch James?"

"What? Why would you-…?" But she was interrupted by Ginny holding up a hand.

"Listen, that poor boy has been waiting long enough to hear from you and he finally got his second date. I'm not letting Harry's poor planning skills ruin this for you both. You said it yourself, you felt great in his presence and wanted to see him again."

Hermione narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, considering what her friend had said. It would be a good solution. She would be able to help out her friends, see her godson and spend time with Cormac.

She knew Ginny had been coughing up this idea the moment she'd stepped through the floo earlier. But could she actually do it? Was it fair to James or even Cormac?

"I don't know Ginny. Are you really comfortable with a stranger watching your child?"

"He's not a stranger." Ginny waved her off. "We know him from school and he's been working with Angelina for a while. I've actually seen him occasionally when I visit her in the Ministry. You wouldn't have because you never seem to leave your office except to go to the Auror office or courtrooms….well, and home occasionally." She teased her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Angelina usually came to her office because she wasn't working as much as Hermione. There was never really any reason to visit the Department of Magical Games and Sports…maybe that would change, now.

"What about James? He doesn't know him at all."

"So? You are there with him and you know Cormac. James didn't know Daphne before Ron introduced her to him and that was very early in their relationship. I'm happy for him to have more people in his life. Something tells me Cormac will be great with kids." She threw Hermione a meaningful look that she deliberately ignored.

"Well…what about Harry?"

"What about him?"

"Don't you think he has an opinion about who should be watching his children?"

"He probably does, but who said it's relevant?" Ginny winked at her and they both laughed.

Harry might be the saviour of the Wizarding World and a successful Auror but he had quickly learned that if Ginny wanted something to happen she would make it so.

Just then they heard a particularly loud squeal from James followed by a suspicious thump. They shared a look.

"I think, I'll go check on Harry. Tilly is upstairs. Think about it, Hermione."

She left the room and Hermione tried to think of what to write. It was really a bummer. She had been excited about seeing him.

Should she ask him to come anyway? She wasn't sure if she wanted to. It was a lot to ask, wasn't it? It was also way too early to introduce him to a child who would get attached to him…and what if it didn't work out?

Making up her mind she started writing.

_Cormac,_

_I'm so sorry to do this but I have to cancel our date. Ginny needs me to watch James today. She can't find anyone else on such short notice. _

_I'm really very sorry, Cormac. I was looking forward to today, too. _

_Hermione_

She read through the short note again and paused. She felt bad about cancelling on him but it felt like too much to ask him to come anyway. She was disappointed about not being able to see him but watching her godson wasn't a consolation prize. Time with people you loved, especially kids _was_ the price. She hoped he would be able to understand it, and maybe he'd be open to rescheduling the date.

Having sent off the letter with Tilly from the third floor, Hermione joined Harry and Ginny downstairs again where her two friends still tried to get James to put his other shoe on. Well, Ginny tried. Harry was trying not to laugh at his son's shenanigans. So he had survived whatever his son had tried to do and his wife had taken over.

"Hey, did you send your letter?" He greeted her when she entered.

"Yes, I just hope it'll arrive in time," Hermione replied turning to James. "Are you ready to go, James?"

"All done!" He exclaimed and jumped up as soon as Ginny had his second shoe on. He hugged Hermione's legs and she put her hand on his head to ruffle his hair.

"Okay, here is James's bag. He's already eaten." Ginny told her while getting up, too and holding out the bag for her.

She took it from her trying not to hit James with it who didn't want to move from his position hugging her legs.

"Thank you so so much, Hermione. You're a life saver. And I'm really sorry about Cormac." She said guiltily.

Harry raised one eyebrow.

"So that's who you sent the letter to. I'm not as sorry as Gin is for ruining your plans but…I am sorry." He tried to sound serious but couldn't quite manage.

Hermione bit back her own smile.

"I appreciate it, Harry."

Ginny hit him and he laughed rubbing the spot.

"You know, you could change your mind, I'm sure he'd be happy to help you with James," Ginny repeated her earlier suggestion.

Hermione hesitated. Harry looked at his wife indignantly.

"Are you seriou-…Ow!" He started but Ginny stumped on his foot and he yelped.

Hermione bit back a laugh then hesitated before answering. She could change her mind…she'd have to figure out how to send a letter, though, since Tilly had already left. But it was too early in their…whatever they had, wasn't it?

"I'll think about it." She responded finally. "Now, you two go have fun. Maybe have a nice dinner after the game. Let's go, James."

The little boy released her and grabbed the hand she offered him.

"Bye, honey. Have fun with Auntie Mi." Ginny knelt down and gave her son a kiss on the cheek. "You have the start of the trial tomorrow. We won't pick him up too late, I promise." Ginny replied when she'd stood up again.

Hermione nodded and returned Harry's wave with the hand she was holding James's which made the little boy laugh. Then she secured him against her and stepped into the floo to her home.

She had James quickly occupied with helping her build a fortress out of cushions, pillows, and blankets and couldn't help laughing with him when it was done and he was checking out all the secret hiding places she had put in magically. That would occupy him for a little while.

She took the chance and let her gaze drift through her living room coming to rest on the vase on the side table next to the front door. She had put the rose Cormac had given her under a stasis charm in it. She looked back to the fortress and the happy squeals and non-stop talking that came from the depths of it. She had time to quickly look up the meaning of the rose.

'_Orange roses evoke energy and indicate enthusiasm, desire, and excitement. Giving orange roses symbolizes a passionate romance and shares your excitement of the relationship with your loved one.'_

She put the book back on the shelf and found herself smiling. It was very endearing and she understood the meaningful glances Angelina and Ginny had shared because of it, now. Knowing his intentions or at least the meaning behind his gift made her feel happy. He wanted a relationship.

She looked at her watch. It was almost one o'clock…should she write to him to help her, after all? She got the feeling that she could trust the meaning of the rose, otherwise, he wouldn't have picked the colour like this. Orange wasn't a common colour to give someone on a first date, at least not for a rose.

They had talked about many things the night before but neither of them had broached the subject of what they wanted out of this. Which was completely fine because it would be too early. What if she gave to much meaning to the rose?

She was doing it again. Overthinking everything. Why was it so difficult to shut her brain off?

She wanted to see him. The reasons she had used to talk herself out of asking him over anyway, sounded irrelevant in her head now. Even Ginny thought it was a good idea. Maybe she should listen to her friend.

But how to write to him? Tilly was probably already back at Grimmauld Place. She didn't have the option to travel to the post office in Diagon Alley because of James and she didn't want to interrupt his adventure tour inside the fortress.

Maybe he would write back, asking for a new date? Then she could answer him by inviting him over immediately.

"Auntie Mi!" James shouted from inside the fortress.

"Yes?"

"Come in and play!"

"I'll be right there, sweetie." She called back.

Before she could move towards him, though there was a knock on the door. She frowned. Was that her neighbour who always complained when James visited her? He hadn't been that loud, yet.

Preparing herself to put him in his place she opened the door only to come face to face with Cormac.

He was looking kind of…nervous? Didn't he get her note? Tilly should've had enough time to deliver it duly.

"Cormac? Didn't you get my note?" She asked slowly, although she was happy to see him.

"No, I did…but I uh…I decided to come anyway and check if you needed any help. I have heard stories of James from Angelina." Cormac looked uncomfortable. He was rubbing his neck and couldn't quite meet her eyes.

"So you just assumed I would be unable to handle a toddler and be okay with you meeting my godchild and watching him?" Hermione asked him incredulously.

He was blushing now. It was a completely new look on him. She was kind of enjoying torturing him a little. It was presumptions of him to just show up and expect her to invite him in. She had wanted to ask him just that in her second note, but still. He didn't know she had already talked to Ginny about it. Well, more like had been told by Ginny to invite him and help her with James.

Also, she'd been the presumptuous one the night before by just showing up unannounced at his door. It was only fair.

"I'm sorry. You're absolutely right. It was awfully presumptuous of me. I uh…I'll go." He mumbled still rubbing his neck.

She decided to put him out of his misery. She didn't want him to leave.

"You know," she started when he had almost turned around. "It was indeed very presumptuous of you…But I did actually want to ask you if you'd like to come over anyway and maybe help me watch James. I don't have an owl so I was hoping I would get a reply so that I could use Maira…or Tilly to send it off. So…would you like to come in?" She grinned at him.

Cormac swivelled back around and let his arm drop to his side. He stared at her not sure how to reply. He was about to say something when a cannonball ran into Hermione and she almost fell face first into him.

James had decided that it was prudent for him to learn who was talking to his Auntie Mi this long. He was standing beside her now staring up at Cormac with curious eyes.

"Hello." He said to him.

"Hello," Cormac replied with an awkward wave. "You must be James, right?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"My name is Cormac. I work with your aunt Angelina. She told me a lot about you, little man."

James looked him over.

"Why are you here?"

Hermione couldn't help a grin.

"I am a friend of Hermione's," He looked at her for guidance and she motioned him to go on. "I just wanted to visit her because I knew you were here and I wanted to meet you."

James examined him then suddenly grinned.

"Auntie Mi was going to play with me. Want to come?" James eagerly asked him.

Cormac flicked his eyes up to her again quickly then looked back down to James.

"Of course. Lead the way."

Hermione watched the interaction warily. Cormac seemed uncomfortable again. She hadn't even thought about whether he had any experience handling children. She assumed he had interacted with them before but it almost seemed like he had no idea what to do. It was adorable.

"Alright, James. You want to show Cormac what we wanted to do?" She asked.

He nodded eagerly and took Cormac's hand. Before the tall man could say anything he was pulled inside the apartment with a surprising force. Hermione watched them proceed to the fortress in the living room. It was half covering her couch and the entrance was opposite the door to her kitchen.

She was curious to see how he would handle James's energy.

**o.O.o.**

She was in the kitchen getting them all something to drink when she heard a loud laugh followed by a squeal from James and a very deep muffled groan.

She had to bite back a laugh when she entered the living room again.

Cormac was breathing heavily lying sprawled out on the floor. He looked exhausted, already. James was busy jumping up and down on cushions, crawling under an archway made out of pillows and running around the table. They had played inside the fortress for about fifteen minutes when James had decided that it would be more fun to jump over all the cushions and pillows, so she had arranged all of it into an obstacle course.

"What happened?" She asked Cormac when she had put the drinks down and sat next to him.

"I think he accidentally missed a cushion and landed on me instead." He wheezed dramatically.

This time she couldn't hold back the laugh.

"I'm sorry to tell you but that wasn't an accident. I'm pretty sure he just wanted to jump on you."

Cormac's eyes widened fearfully and she had to laugh again.

"Don't worry, He won't kill you. We all survived it somehow." She nudged him playfully. "How are you holding up?" She whispered with her grin still in place.

Cormac groaned as silently as he could so as not to invite James to use him as a trampoline again.

"I know Angelina told me about him, but man! This kid does not tire."

"Try watching him a whole day. You've only been at it for an hour. Where's your stamina gone?" She looked at him challengingly.

He choked on a breath and had to cough before looking at her bewildered.

"Don't say something like that in front of him!" He whispered with wide eyes.

"Oh please. He's three. He doesn't know there's more than one interpretation for the word. Not sure he knows what it means at all." She padded his arm reassuringly still not managing to hide her grin.

"You haven't got that much experience with kids, have you?" She asked him after a short pause where they were both just watching the toddler play.

He sat up slowly.

"No, hardly any. I'm sorry, I should've told you before."

She waved him off.

"Rubbish. I guessed as much. You have to start somewhere and you're doing a very good job so far." She encouraged him which earned her a smile. "Are you having fun?"

"I am actually. I get to see you and meet a part of your family." He responded his hand reaching out to her. He stopped himself though when she shot a meaningful look to James.

She smiled at him fighting down the urge to kiss him. She needed to control that impulse. It was one thing for her to introduce Cormac to the kid. It was another thing entirely for that kid to see her kissing the guy he had just met. She didn't want to have to explain their relationship…because that was just way too soon. And were they even in one? Again, too soon to tell. Always with the overthinking.

This was their second date if one could call it that.

"So, what do you say to a little trip?"

"Right now?" He wanted to know. His eyes had been lingering on her lips.

She nodded.

"James loves animals. So I thought we could go to the zoo today. It's nice outside despite it being February which also means there won't be that many people going."

Cormac looked at James who was still jumping all over the room. He smiled.

"Actually, that sounds great." He told her.

"James!" She called the bouncing boy.

He ran to her. She noticed Cormac flinch, probably scared about being jumped again. She turned her smile to James.

"Do you want to go to the zoo?"

He squealed loudly and jumped the short distance between them. She tumbled back against Cormac holding the little boy while they all laughed.

"Can we see the lions?" He asked her excitedly ignoring Cormac completely.

"Of course, sweetie." She cupped his little face and smiled.

He squealed again, hugged her and then jumped back up and ran through the obstacle course again.

"Someone's excited," Cormac commented. She could feel his body against hers. His warmth through her jumper. His breath at her neck.

She pulled away from him a little and turned around. She had the urge to kiss him again.

"Thanks for coming over." She said instead, her voice quiet.

"My pleasure." He murmured back.

She smiled and got up to get James ready for the cold. It was indeed a very nice day but it was still cold outside. She wasn't sure how many animals they would be able to see but she knew James would enjoy it anyway.

While she helped James put on his jacket and shoes she thought about Cormac. He had indeed been great with James. She had been slightly surprised considering his lack of experience but he seemed to have a natural talent. Just like Ginny had guessed. It might just be because James was a boy and Cormac as much as he had grown up still had a little boy inside himself.

Her traitorous mind had already run ahead and pictured him with another little boy with her eyes and his hair. Which was absurd. Sometimes the things her brain conjured up were just ridiculous. They had barely gone out, had sex once and had talked twice in the past week. Today was more about keeping James occupied which had worked very well, so far.

She wanted to know more about him. They had talked a lot last night but there was so much more she wanted to learn. So many more details she wanted to memorize. Little things no one else knew or noticed.

She caught his eyes above James's head and saw him wink. She shook her head with a smile.

"Are you warm?" She returned her attention back to the kid she was kneeling in front of.

James nodded quickly.

"Is he coming, too, Auntie Mi?" He asked her looking over his shoulder to Cormac.

"Why don't you ask him?" She replied.

James eyed her then turned around fully and marched to the tall wizard who was standing next to the couch.

"We are going to see lions. Are you coming, too?"

Cormac kneeled down in front of James and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Lions are my favourite type of animal. So I have to come and see them with you."

James grabbed his hand and pulled him with him again.

"Auntie Mi, he likes lions, too!"

"Does he, now? That's great, James." She told him with a smile.

Cormac and Hermione put on their own jackets and left the apartment.

On their way to the zoo, James was walking between them each holding a hand. He hadn't stopped talking since they'd left her apartment. Asking many questions about lions and tigers and birds. She loved answering them. She'd also decided not to notice how the three of them looked together.

The zoo wasn't far away from her apartment complex and she didn't want to apparate with a toddler, especially not in the muggle neighbourhood. She had packed the few snacks Ginny had put in James' bag and something to drink so he would be fine when he wanted something. She also checked if he was warm enough almost a little too often.

Occasionally, she would meet Cormac's gaze and every single time there was a warmth spreading through her. She didn't question it. She just enjoyed it. That was what she had wanted. Enjoying their moments together and seeing where they were headed.

James would ask Cormac questions, too and it was hilarious how he sometimes struggled to come up with the answers. More than once his eyes begged her to help him but she had learned that you needed to come up with your own way of handling James Sirius Potter. If he wanted to become a part of her life he needed to learn sooner rather than later.

Woah….where had that come from? She had just thought about how she wanted to take it slow and now she was thinking about him being a permanent fixture in her life, again? Why did her brain do this to her? Was every woman like this? Or was it just her?

She looked at him again.

But really…was it so wrong to think like that?

**o.O.o.**

They had been very lucky. James had seen many of the animals. Although nothing could beat the lions. If that boy didn't end up in Gryffindor she would eat a lion.

After spending more than an hour inside the zoo they decided to leave and go for some ice cream, despite the chilly day. James was eager for something sweet and so they had found themselves inside the little ice cream parlour Cormac had taken her to on their first date.

Marie greeted them warmly and immediately gushed over James. Hermione was wondering how long it would take the little troublemaker to work his magic.

Turned out he had taken her thoughts literal and levitated a scoop of ice cream into his bowl when he didn't want to accept 'no' for a second helping.

Hermione was almost beside herself with panic, already seeing the headlines and having to deal with the obliviators and James's parents. But Cormac had just laughed and Marie came around the counter to have a stern word with James.

Apparently, the old woman who owned the ice cream Parlor was a witch.

"I handle the ice cream mostly without magic, it messes with the flavour. I usually don't use magic at all when I'm at work." Marie had explained after catching Hermione's shocked look.

Then she had proceeded to give her another scoop, too. Cormac had winked at her and she couldn't help but stick out her tongue which had promptly invited James to do the same.

It was a little weird to be there with Cormac again after their date because now they had a little kid with them. Hermione couldn't help but just enjoy their moment together and if they seemed like a young family she wasn't complaining for once.

**o.O.o.**

On their way back Cormac told her that it had taken him two years to figure out that Marie was a witch. That made her feel a little better, at least. She was slightly distracted, though because James had been tired from the zoo before and Cormac was carrying the little boy in his arms.

The picture of the two like this did funny things to her stomach and heart.

When they arrived back at her apartment James had discovered his second wind and captured Cormac's attention completely. The two of them had started a scavenger hunt for coloured items. Hermione was waiting for James to tire out again and it didn't take him long. All the excitement from the day and the cold air outside took its toll on him, finally.

Half an hour later, Cormac was sitting in front of the sofa on one of the pillows telling a story to James. Hermione was leaning against the door frame of the kitchen holding a cup of tea and watching the two with a fond smile.

This day had been amazing. She felt so much better about…well, everything. She wasn't worried about the start of the trial tomorrow. Instead, she felt confident about it and just knew she would nail it.

She wasn't worried about Cormac, either. She felt happy around him and calm. Like he took away all the worries and she could just…be. She had never felt anything like it before. Especially, not this early. She didn't want to question it either. Usually, she was sceptical about such things, didn't believe in them but somehow she knew it was just as it should be.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the fireplace changing to green flames and the next moment Harry stepped through. His eyes immediately found hers and his brow wrinkled. She nodded to the couch before he could ask and he spotted Cormac with his son.

Hermione braced herself for his comment. But there came none. Cormac hadn't noticed Harry yet, neither had James. He was engrossed in the story Cormac was telling him, although he had trouble keeping his eyes open.

Harry joined her silently, keeping his eyes peeled on Cormac.

"You want a cup?" She asked him quietly holding up her own tea.

He nodded and she turned around to the kitchen.

"Come. We can talk in here without disturbing them." He hesitated. "And you can still see them", she added knowingly.

Harry looked reluctant at first but he trusted her so he followed.

It didn't take long for the tea to be done and they both sat down at the small table.

"I know you're worried but you don't have to be. James adores him." She had noticed his gaze hadn't left his son.

She understood why he was worried. She had been, too at first. But James did indeed enjoy Cormac's company. It was like he couldn't say anything wrong. She had the feeling Ron had just received competition for the position of the favourite uncle.

Uncle?! She needed to stop.

"I can see that," Harry murmured. "I'm surprised. I've seen Cormac occasionally over the years. It's kind of weird seeing him sitting in your living room with my son right now."

"I know what you mean." She drifted off.

Harry eyed her with a knowing smile.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"What? I-…," she wanted to deny it because it was too soon to say it, but Harry had become way more observant in the past years and he was still her best friend.

"Yeah, I do."

He didn't comment further. Neither did she.

"How was the game? And didn't Ginny want to come through, too?" Hermione asked.

"It was really great. We had a lot of fun. Thank you again for this, Hermione. We needed it."

Hermione eyed him waiting for the rest of his answer and she detected a hint of pink in his cheeks.

"Ginny is…uh, she'll be here in a moment." He stumbled over his words.

Hermione smirked.

"You had sex and she is freshening up."

Harry didn't meet her eyes but the pink intensified and she laughed.

"Oh Harry, you make it so easy." She padded his arm.

They watched Cormac and James for a few minutes before the fireplace turned green again and Ginny stepped out. She spotted the two in front of the couch immediately and smiled.

Harry and Hermione got up from the kitchen and joined the others in the living room. Cormac looked up when Hermione entered and gave her a smile before noticing Harry. His smile faltered a little and he looked slightly guarded not knowing how Harry would react. Hermione had only told him Ginny had agreed, he didn't know how Harry would react.

James, on the other hand, was sleepy. It was past six. His bedtime.

Cormac nudged him to look up and his eyes lit up when he spotted his dad. He reached out for him and Harry immediately stepped forward and took the little boy from Cormac.

There was a look passing between the two men and Harry nodded.

Ginny had been silent this entire time just watching the interaction between the two men and her son. Hermione and she exchanged a look which promised an extensive talk very soon when none of the boys was around.

"Thank you for watching him, Hermione. You, too Cormac."

"It was my pleasure," Cormac replied while getting up and stepping closer to Hermione.

Hermione stayed silent. She had caught a whiff of Cormac's delicious cologne again and seeing as they were about to be alone for the first time today she tried to control the urge to jump him.

Ginny seemed to sense that because she moved closer to Harry and gave James a kiss on his head.

"Let's go, champ."

James nodded and put his arms around Harry's neck tightly.

"Say goodnight to Auntie Mi and her friend," Harry said to his son.

"Night Mi. Night Mac." The little boy murmured half asleep.

"What did you guys do to him?" Ginny chuckled.

"We went to the zoo and had ice cream. The lions were out." Hermione shrugged and Ginny nodded knowingly.

"That'll do it. Thanks again, guys." Harry responded and waved to Hermione and Cormac then stepped through the fireplace to Grimmauld.

Ginny followed him but stopped again before leaving.

"Have a nice night you two." She said suggestively and wiggled her eyebrows before stepping through, too.

Hermione's protest met silence. Well, almost. Cormac was chuckling beside her. She threw him a look and got caught in his eyes. He stepped even closer and grabbed her waist, turning her towards him. She automatically put her arms around his neck.

"Today turned out different than I'd imagined it when I asked you on a date, " he started. "But…the whole point of this day was to relax you and distract you from your anxiety about tomorrow and I think that worked out well, anyway." He continued.

"It really did," she agreed readily. "I don't feel worried anymore. You did a great job with James, today. He adores you."

"He does? He's a great kid, exhausting but really great."

She chuckled.

"You're not worried about tomorrow, at all?" He asked her, making sure.

She shook her head.

"Not one bit, Mac." She teased him.

He chuckled at the name James had given him.

"I'm glad to hear it…but that name sounded cuter coming from a three-year-old." He said and she pouted.

He examined her face lingering on her lips.

"I wanted to kiss you all day, you know." He murmured and immediately the mood changed into something different. Something thrilling.

Her tongue darted out subconsciously and she saw his pupils dilating slightly. There was a delicious clenching sensation inside her stomach.

"Nothing's stopping you, now," she whispered drawing circles at the nape of his neck.

His eyes snapped back to hers and her breath hitched because of the intensity.

Then he moved and covered her mouth with his in a delicious kiss, immediately drawing his tongue along her lips. She opened gladly and welcomed his tongue into her mouth. Both of them eager to taste the other.

He moved her back till she hit the doorframe. Her fingers now playing with the hairs at his neck. His hands travelling up and down her body. Gripping her waist, the small of her back, her arse.

They put every pent-up feeling of last night and this day into the kiss. Their tongues caressing the other. Their lips moving in synch. He felt hard and powerful against her. Her own hands gripping his shoulders and trailing down his tense bicep then back up to his hair and neck. All the while devouring each other.

She felt hot and dizzy. He was taking her breath away and not just with his kiss. His entire presence felt overwhelming. She relished in it. Taking everything he offered her and responding with just as much fervour.

She couldn't take the lack of oxygen any longer and had to break the kiss to draw in some much-needed air. He was breathing just as heavily.

She had her eyes still shut holding him close. Their foreheads pressed together.

He nudged her with his nose and she opened her eyes.

"This is only the beginning of what I have planned for you." He rasped his voice sounding rougher than usual.

"Show me" Her own voice wasn't fairing much better.

He smirked and she pulled him with her along the hallway into her bedroom.


End file.
